Mariposa
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Tadashi Hamada esta sumamente preocupado por el cambio de personalidad que a tenido Hiro tras el incendio en la universidad; Al descubrir una serie de irregularidades terminara por crear un equipo de super heroes juntos sus amigos para resolver el misterio y proteger a su pequeño hermano. (Todos los derechos a Disney y Marvel, no es para nada un Hidashi...odio el Yaoi XD)
1. Chapter 1

Ante la mirada de la ventana la vista más hermosa de una tormenta, que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que sentado bajo la protección del hogar con una taza caliente de té y en compañía de su tía Cass. Tadashi por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía calmado, su hermano, por el que tanto se preocupaba se estaba encarrilando de nuevo, ya no habría batallas robóticas ilegales, adiós a las mentiras y engaños, aquellas viejas artimañas quedarían en el pasado, pues mañana seria el gran día; la exposición de Hiro estaba pre destinada a ser todo un éxito, su entrada al instituto estaba totalmente asegurada. Un rayo surco el cielo iluminando todo con tal intensidad que cegó a ambos espectadores, exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los dos se hicieron sonar ante el estruendoso eco que siguió a la luz, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que el chico se pusiera de pie tiritando de miedo.

-La viste cerca, ¿verdad? – pregunto la tía viendo la cara de "espanto controlando" que tenía su sobrino.

-Claro, no pienso quedarme más tiempo en la ventana, no creo que sea seguro. – Respondió mientras caminada torpemente tratando de no tirar la colcha que lo envolvía ni la taza de té.

Sus risas se cortaron en seco al ver al menor de la familia parado al pie de la escalera.

-¿El bebé se asustó con los rayos? – Pero Hiro no contesto, seguía inmóvil con la vista perdida. -Oye… ¿Qué tienes? –

Fue ahí que el mayor supo que algo no andaba bien, dejo caer la mata y sin importar el contenido líquido solto la taza sobre la mesa; Cass por su parte solo estiro un brazo para alcanzar el interruptor de luz. La escena era un poco más extraña, el menor sostenía un raro objeto, algo parecido a una esfera de cristal con un reloj de arena en su interior, era bastante grande, parecía que él apenas podía con el peso de aquella cosa. Tadashi contemplo a su hermano que parecía catatónico, estaría seguro que se daría cuenta de cuando apareció algo tan grande y fuera de lugar, no recordaba que Hiro hubiera hecho o comprado tal cosa, se la había pasado todo ese tiempo con el proyecto, pero al final de cuento eso no importaba.

-Hiro…- lo llama de nuevo mientras que posaba su mano en el hombro del menor, este volteo de golpe a mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos y su piel palideció, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, fue tanta su sorpresa que la esfera resbalo de sus manos y se estrelló en el suelo partiéndose en mil pesados. Hiro comenzó a hiperventilar, temblaba violentamente, en menos de un segundo sus ojos se pusieron en blanco perdiendo el conocimiento, por suerte Tadashi estaba a su lado listo para sujetarlo.

-¡Tráelo al sillón!- Ordeno la tía que quitaba y acomodaba cojines para el pequeño.

Hiro permaneció ahí por unas cuantas horas, siendo contemplado por ambos sin saber qué hacer. Cass lleno con una nueva bebida la taza de su sobrino.

-Calma, deben de ser los nervios. – Dijo para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Viste cómo me miro? Parecía como si le fuera a dar un infarto…como si viera algo monstruoso o algo fuera de lugar. -

-Vamos, no exageres. –

Hiro por fin mostro señas de despertar, estiro sus manos por encima de su cabeza para terminar abrazando una de las tantas almohadas que lo rodeaban, parpadeo tiernamente buscando que su vista se acoplara a la luz de la habitación, su mirada sorprendida pasaba de tía a hermano con gran velocidad, de nuevo se quedó quieto, observo a su alrededor como si pensara seriamente en algo, se sentó de golpe y con la misma sensibilidad que antes respondió con un sobresalto a la voz de su hermano.

-¿Hiro, estas bien? –

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿No es que haya hecho algo mal…cierto? –

\- Actúas más nervioso de lo normal, ¿seguro que estas bien? –

-Sí, ¡vaya que día! Ya es hora de ir a…¿qué fecha es esta?-

-¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – pregunto la tía Cass. – Mañana es tu gran día. –

-¿Mi qué?-

-Vaya que los nervios te pegaron duro, ¿la exposición de tus microbots? Mañana nada podrá arruinarlo. - Dijo Tadashi mientras sostenía su puño en el aire para hacer su saludo de hermanos, pero Hiro no le respondió.

-¿Es mañana? ¿Dónde está…vieron una esfera que..?-

-Te refieres a eso. - Dijo la Cass mientras señalaba un recogedor lleno de pequeños fragmentos de cristales rotos. - Lamento decirte que no hay forma de arreglarlo.

Por un momento pareció que Hiro volvería a desmayarse, pero con la misma rapidez se repuso para decir:

-Todo está bien, no hay problema, puedo solucionarlo, solo tengo que volver a pasar por todo…si, eso hare, no olvidare lo que dijo Fredd de la mariposa. –

-¿Fredd te dijo algo sobre una mariposa?-

-Sí, bueno no…no este Fredd, otro Fredd que yo conozco y tú no, o tal vez si es lo mismo, o ya no sé lo que digo. –

\- Hiro, sabes que si necesitas ayuda yo siempre estaré aquí.-

-Tadashi…- De la nada Hiro se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano dándole un largo y fuerte abrazo. – Te amo. –

\- Hay, amo a mi familia. – Dijo la tía uniéndose al abrazo. – Esperen un momento, voy por la cámara. – Hiro no soltaba a Tadashi y este empezó a sentirse un tanto incómodo.

\- Wow, oye…sea lo que sea que hayas roto tendrás que pagarlo. –

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. –

-Y no creas que te cubriré con la tía Cass, será totalmente tu problema. –

\- Lo sé, ya pensare como hacerle para no enredarte en esto. –

Tadashi abrazo con más fuerzas a Hiro, su hermano parecía no bromear y eso le preocupaba.

-¿Sabes que puedes contarme todo, verdad? –

\- Lo sé, pero por ahora qué tal si disfrutamos la noche los tres juntos. –

\- No dijiste que tenías un juego importante que terminar. –

\- Vamos, es solo un juego, puedo seguirlo otro día. –

Aquella noche fue de charlas interminables, recordando cosas y haciendo planes para vacaciones futuras. Hiro se comunicó como nunca, fue realmente extraño, pero sin duda sería una noche que recordarían el resto de sus vidas. Pronto se hizo más tarde y mantenerse despiertos no era una opción, por lo que los hermanos terminaron por irse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad, Fredd, Gogo, Honey y Wasabi llegaron a mediodía para ayudar a transportar el proyecto de Hiro.

-Tu hermano se ve muy seguro, ya hasta está planeando su horario y escogiendo maestros- le dijo Gogo a Tadashi.

-Así es él, demasiado confiado para mi gusto, pero bueno…ayer se desmayó de los nervios, creo que era mejor que fuera en casa que en su presentación-

\- ¿De verdad eso sucedió? Bueno, quien diría que ese ególatra siente nervios, sin ofender-

Faltaban algunos minutos para que Hiro fuera llamado al escenario, por lo que el grupo de amigos tenían una amena charla sobre calzoncillos e higiene personal muy fuera del tema; Tadashi estaba tan emocionado que no noto el estado taciturno de su hermano.

El nombre de Hiro al fin fue boceado, un choque de puños entre hermanos fue el inicio de una sorprendente presentación, todo el mundo quedo maravillado con el trabajo de su hermano, incluso Alister Krei, parecía una mosca sobre caramelo, un buitre volando sobre su pequeño hermano, no pudo evitar ver como apenas este descendió del escenario ese personaje aguileño ya le estaba dando todo un discurso mirando un microbot que Hiro le había dado, por suerte el profesor Callahan estaba ahí y Hiro tomo una buena decisión, Krei se retiró de inmediato tras la negativa de la joven promesa, con grandes zancadas ya iba a la mitad de la feria cuando el menor de los Hamada dijo.

-Tadashi, se lleva uno de mis microbot-

-No te preocupes, lo tengo-

El joven corrió tras el magnate y lo alcanzó casi a la salida.

-Eso le pertenece a mi hermano-

Krei de mala gana se lo devolvió, no sin antes decir con sorna.

-Mi error, discúlpame, es solo que fue un proyecto tan…insignificante-

A Tadashi le hirvió la sangre, nadie menospreciaría el trabajo de su hermano, pero sería una tontería ponerse a discutir con un hombre con una mentalidad tan pobre, simplemente no valía la pena, además, abría mucho que festejar, así que metió el microbot en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se decidió a volver, por tan corto encuentro se había perdido el momento en que el profesor Callahan le entregaba la carta de recomendación para entrar al instituto, solo pudo verlo desde lejos, lo que paso después fue un tanto extraño, Hiro le entrego una carta al profesor, aunque siendo este su ídolo de la robótica no era para nada tan fuera de este mundo la idea de que sería una de agradecimiento, pues fueron las investigaciones de él la base de su proyecto.

\- ¡Hay que festejar! Los genios deben de nutrir sus cerebros, la casa invita- Dijo emocionada la Tía Cass mientras salían todos del centro de exposiciones.

\- ¿Nos das un momento? - le dijo Tadashi a su tía, esta entendió el mensaje y siguió adelante.

-NO.- grito Hiro- Quiero decir…me muero de hambre, quiero volver ahora a casa-

-Vamos, una pequeña charla no te matara-

-Pero a ti si-

\- ¿Cómo dices? -

-Quiero decir, déjame pensar. - Hiro parecía estar resolviendo alguna ecuación realmente difícil hasta que finalmente prosiguió- Tienes razón, una la-a-arga charla sería buena idea, que tal si caminamos lo más lejos posible de aquí, el lugar me pone nervioso. -

-Bien, te estas ganando el premio a la actuación más rara, pero lo dejare pasar solo porque hoy fue un día bastante estresante para ti. -

-Gracias… ¿creo? -

Los hermanos dirigieron sus pasos a un hermoso jardín japonés no muy lejos de ahí, Hiro parecía aún más nervioso que antes, sufría de una extraña verborrea que parecía no parar, que si los horarios de clases, los maestros, los alumnos, parecía ni siquiera que tomara aire para continuar, no fue hasta que Tadashi le cubrió la boca y le dijo.

-Shhhh… ¿escuchas esos? -

-Yo no escucho nada-

-Exacto…relájate, lo peor ya paso-

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? Bueno, es que si te pones a pensar en las tareas de aquí en adelante yo…-

-Hiro, si sigues así tendré que ir por Baymax para que te ponga un tranquilizante-

-Baymax…! ¡ESO SERIA GENIAL! -

\- ¿Quieres un tranquilizante? -

-Eso no, vayamos por Baymax a tu laboratorio, ¡ahora ¡- Hiro jalaba del brazo de Tadashi con bástate fuerza.

-Está bien, está bien…solo cálmate un poco- Fue ahí que escucho un sonido de sirenas, conocía perfectamente cual, la alarma contra incendios del edificio de exposición. – Hiro, espera, es la alarma-

\- ¿Qué alarma, a quien le importa? Vamos a ver a Baymax-

-Hiro no, hay que ayudar- Tadashi logró zafarse de las manos de su hermano y correr hasta la parte frontal del edificio en llamas.

-Tadashi, no- Logro escuchar a lo lejos gritar a Hiro que venía corriendo. Una chica que casi tropiezas fue ayudada por Tadashi.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el mayor de los Hamada.

-Yo sí, pero el profesor Callahan sigue adentro.

-Tadashi, no- Le suplico Hiro.

-El profesor Callahan sigue ahí adentro, no puedo dejarlo, por favor entiende- Tadashi se encamino a las escaleras y apenas subido tres escalones sintió un agarre fuerte en su muñeca seguido de un brusco movimiento que lo hizo voltearse, las caderas de alguien impactando con su cuerpo, solo para hacer el anclaje suficiente para levantarlo por el aire terminando boca abajo al inicio de la escalinata.

-No voy a dejar que mueras, no podría verte morir otra vez- Era Hiro, ¿de donde había sacado su hermano tanta fuerza o más bien la técnica para sacarlo de combate?

-¿Otra vez?- Aquello era la cereza del pastel sobre las 24 horas de locura de su hermano, pero no pudo seguir pensando debido a la explosión que sacudió el lugar, aquel desastre lo lanzo un par de metros lejos de la entrada, sus sentidos flaquearon pero regresaron presurosos al momento de pensar en su hermano.- ¡HIRO¡ ¡HIRO!- Tadashi se paró con dificultad mirando con terror a todos lados, su hermano estaba más cerca del edificio que él.- ¡Hiro!...-Dijo en un susurro desesperado, al fin, tras dar algunos pasos dio con su él, se encontraba inconsciente, lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a checar sus signos vitales, tenía golpes en el rostro y una herida profunda en la mano, seguramente un pedazo de vidrio lanzado por la explosión se lo causo, en ese momento pensó que hubiera sido una mejor idea hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido, "si Baymax estuviera aquí…" pensó, más al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro volvió a la realidad.- Profesor Callahan-

-Vamos, levántate, hay que llevar a tu hermano a una ambulancia-

Con la ayuda del profesor, quien parecía estar verdaderamente consternado por el estado de Hiro, logro en poco tiempo ser transportado a un hospital. Los paramédicos le decías cosas para que se tranquilizara, "se encuentra estable, no se preocupe" pero en la mente de Tadashi no era la principal intranquilidad, si hubiera entrado en aquel lugar seguramente estaría muerto ahora, ¿y todo para qué? El profesor estaba a salvo, solo arriesgo su vida y la de Hiro por un acto de heroísmo sin bases, todo aquello había sido su culpa, ¿Qué le diría a su Tía Cass? Tadashi se sentía tan culpable por arruinar el día especial de su hermano.

Al llegar al hospital Hiro fue pasado al cuarto de emergencia, mientras que Tadashi esperaba tres camillas al fondo, con el bullicio digno de un hospital, aderezado con los ecos y sonidos de aparatos que marcaban las pulsaciones de otros pacientes, el joven pelinegro navegaba por los pensamientos más sombríos, de un momento a otro soltó un gran suspiro, relajo su espalda y sacando el pecho inspiro hondo; "bien, solo tengo que verlo desde otro punto", fue ahí que noto como una enfermera había pasado a gran velocidad unas tres veces, iba y venía con cosas y expedientes, recordando así la ternura de su invento se dio cuenta que en un caso crucial la velocidad era importante, a la vez que si el paciente de Baymax estaba en peligro, en una inundación, terremoto o un incendio, lo más seguro es que su plastificado amigo no podría hacer mucho, "creo que le tendré que hacer muchas mejoras" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de ser abrazado fuertemente por su tía, la cual casi le causa un infarto.

-Mi niño, ¿te hiciste daño? - pregunto Cass preocupada.

-No mucho…no mucho-

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? -

-Fue mi culpa Tía Cass, yo solo quería ayudar…y Hiro-

\- ¿Qué le paso a Hiro?-

-Él está bien, solo perdió la conciencia, o al menos eso es lo que me dicen los enfermeros, que esta fuera de peligro-

-Tadashi, nada de esto es tu culpa, fue un accidente, solo eso-

Cass fijo su vista en los ojos de Tadashi y este un tanto apenado decidió sostenerle la mirada, de un segundo a otro ya estaban riendo como normalmente lo hacían, fue entonces que los gritos los sacaron de la atmosfera, un par de enfermeros pasaron corriendo.

-Un paciente está fuera de control, permanezca en su camilla. - le ordeno un enfermero a una señora que se había asomado al pasillo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba una segunda voz masculina.

-Sí, solo son heridas superficiales, tengan cuidado, tiene un bisturí. -

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? Es solo un niños-

-No se dejen engañar-

La pelea se escuchaba por toda el área de emergencia, el paciente estaba dando batalla mientras que más enfermeros y enfermeras llegaban para evitar que los demás pacientes se acercaran, una linda interna entro al cubículo donde se encontraba Tadashi.

-No se preocupen, los enfermeros se están encargando del paciente- dijo para luego echar un vistazo al pasillo.

-Necesito ir a ver- dijo Tadashi con voz ansiosa.

-De verdad, no es necesario-

-Usted no entiende, mi hermano menor esta por allí, no sé en qué camilla, pero estoy seguro que es cerca-

-Por el amor de Dios, traigan un tranquilizante- Se escuchó gritar a uno de los enfermeros. De inmediato paso otra enfermera con una jeringa lista para inyectar. - Ya ven, eso hubiéramos hechos desde el inicio.

Tadashi aprovecho la distracción de la enfermera y corrió en la dirección de la charla, ahí estaba Hiro totalmente sedado rodeado por tres enfermeros cubiertos de heridas y sangre, la enfermera le ponía de nuevo la intravenosa que de seguro se había quitado con el forcejeo.

\- ¿Pero que le han hecho a mi hermano? -

\- ¿Este demonio es tu hermano? - dijo un enfermero con ira.

-Tu hermano debió de reaccionar así por lo del incidente del incendio, cada paciente reacciona diferente luego de un accidente, algunos lloran, otros quedan catatónicos y unos más se tornan agresivos, son gajes del oficio- Dijo la enfermera mirando a sus tres compañeros con severidad- tu hermano está bastante bien de salud, apuesto que en corto le darán el alta. -

El medico por su parte se negaba a tal hecho, una reacción tan negativa podría ser muestra de un daño en el cerebro causado por una contusión, más al salir todos los resultados perfectos y el fastidio de tres miembros del personal que aseguraban que estaría mejor en su casa, logro persuadirlo de liberarlo. El doctor le receto una sarta de medicamentos antinflamatorios, mucho reposo, por lo menos una semana y tranquilizantes.

-Lo harán tener mucho sueño, pero ayudan bien para las personas que sobrevivieron a un accidente, aun así, la cita con el psiquiatra no es opcional, solo para descartar algún trauma, no se preocupen si actúa un tanto raro, tendrá las ideas dispersas o dirá alguna que otra cosa descabellada, pero son solo efectos secundarios, nada de qué preocuparse-

Tadashi no estaba en nada de acuerdo.

-De cuando acá los médicos pueden recetar esos medicamentos. - duda el mayor de los Hamada quien llevaba en brazos al menor aun noqueado por los tranquilizantes.

-Vamos, es solo por un rato, los tomara por tres semanas y si no mejora vamos a ver al psiquiatra, aunque no creo que sea necesario-

En corto tiempo llegaron a casa, ya pasaban de las 4 de la mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana tía Cass-

-Hasta mañana cielo- Dijo su tía para luego dar un gran bostezo y dirigirse a su habitación- llámame si necesitas algo.

-Gracias, lo hare- Tadashi acomodo a Hiro en su cama, se cercioro que este estuviera en una posición cómoda, pero a la vez de que no se lastimara la mano derecha que era cubierta por un vendaje. Se dirigió a su lado de la habitación, lanzo su chaqueta a la cama, pero esta termino deslizándose por el costado entre aquel mueble y el fusuma que dividía la habitación, fue ahí que vio la silueta de Hiro reflejada con la tenue luz de la calle. Ese sentimiento de culpabilidad regreso y esta vez más fuerte, no importaba como reaccionara su hermano, esa noche dormiría a su lado, le había fallado por primera y última vez, se acodo a su costado aun con ropa y lo rodeo con sus brazos, Hiro solo murmuro algunas palabras, cosa que le pareció chistosa a Tadashi, poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Fin del primer capitulo

Hola a todos, estoy de regreso luego de un largo tiempo sin computadora, no he mejorado mucho en mi escritura, pero si no practico no avanzo. Me siento feliz que hayan decidido sacar la serie de tv de BH6, espero con ansias verla para el año que viene, aunque no entiendo por qué algunos siguen diciendo que abra secuela, y todos los rumores sobre que Tadashi podría regresar como un villano, eso sería muy triste, pero como saben personas como directores, actores de doble y representantes del universo marvel han dicho que es una posibilidad, eso no asegura nada realmente. Bueno, a seguir escribiendo, Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

El reloj biológico de Tadashi nunca lo traicionaba, puntal a las 6 de la mañana abrió sus ojos, dos horas de sueño no eran suficiente; aún no estaba seguro si habría clases, pero era mejor estar preparado para cualquier cosa, salió de la cama tratando de no despertar a su hermano y se fue a duchar sin importar la temperatura del agua. Mientras se alistaba no dejaba de revisar su celular, llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, mensajes de texto y noticias del incendio rebosaban en su página de inicio, no contesto a ninguna, al fin de cuentas parecía que la escuela seguiría normal por lo que en un par de horas los vería de frente. Siguió su rutina descendiendo las escaleras para ir a la cocina cuando noto que Hiro estaba en la sala mirando el televisor con la vista perdida y aplanando los botones del control remoto sin detenerse.

-Oye… ¿te encuentras bien? -

-Excelente, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - le contesto totalmente ido.

\- ¿Recuerdas que paso ayer? -

-Solo recuerdo que corriste como idiota a un edificio en llamas…- dijo a la vez que sintonizaba el canal de noticias cuyo incidente era la premisa del día, Hiro le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a su hermano.

-Oye, cuida ese lenguaje. – Le advirtió el mayor de los Hamada.

-Discúlpame, es solo que me asusté mucho, pensé que te iba a perder. – Hiro desvió su mirada para ocultar su tristeza.

-Lo lamento, no debí de haber hecho eso, por poco muero y casi te llevo conmigo. –

-A veces cometemos locuras por las personas que queremos…loco. – respondió Hiro con una leve risa.

-Mira quien me dice loco, el loco que ataco a tres enfermeros con un bisturí. –

\- ¿Qué quien hizo qué? –

El teléfono de Tadashi volvió a sonar, el chico contesto de inmediato, Honey lemon era la que tenía más llamadas perdidas, parecía que la chica no había dormido pues el registro marcaba una llamada por 15 min de diferencia. Mientras su hermano conversaba Hiro tomo una chaqueta y se amarraba las agujetas de sus usados convers, la carta de entrada al instituto era marcada con los dientes, la fuerza aumentaba ante la dificultad de atarse las cintas con una mano vendada.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto Tadashi.

-Me alisto para ir contigo a la escuela. - dijo con mucha obviedad.

-Nada de eso, el doctor dijo que necesitabas reposar. -

-Vamos, tu sabes que estoy bien, Tadashi…quiero ir a la escuela, por eso pasamos por todo esto, no voy a dejar que una mano herida me detenga. -

-Hagamos un trato, si el día de hoy vas y te sientes cansado tendrás que descansar el resto de la semana. –

-Está bien. –

-Y tomaras tus medicamentos. –

-Seguro. –

Tadashi regreso a la cocina por un vaso de agua y fue sacando los medicamentos pre escritos, se detuvo un momento al tomar la medicina psiquiátrica, su hermano se veía en buen estado, ¿de verdad sería necesario dárselo?, respiro hondo y tomo una pastilla del frasco, ¿Quién era él después de todo para saber que era mejor para su hermano?, aunque algo si estaba seguro, a Hiro no le gustaría tomar algo para tranquilizarse, era muy susceptible al hecho que lo llamaran "demente" de cualquier manera.

-Aquí tienes, yo te controlare el medicamento, a ti siempre se te olvida cuando debes de tomarlo. -

-Como usted diga enfermero Tadashi. –

\- Ja Ja, muy chistoso, vamos ya o llegaremos tarde. –

El viaje en tranvía fue aburrido, Hiro esperaba que su hermano usara su motocicleta, pero este pensó que él podría caerse por el efecto de las pastillas, aunque efectivamente estas comenzaron hacer su efecto, al llegar al instituto parecía más un zombi que un ser humano.

-Ven, vamos a mi laboratorio, ahí podrás dormir en paz. -

-Claro. - Dijo soltando un gran bostezo. - eso suena bien. - Ambos hermanos entraron al laboratorio privado de Tadashi.

-Acomódate donde puedas, este no es un cuarto de hotel. - Dijo mofándose del estado adormilado de su hermano. Fue ahí que escucho un tumulto en el bloque de alado, sin duda era su grupo de amigos. – Espérame un momento aquí, no tardo.- Dijo dirigiéndose al área de experimentación grupal.

Efectivamente, todos estaban ahí, Gogo y Wasabi veían a Fredd que narraba el incendio del día anterior de manera sobre actuada, según lo que le habían contado quienes estuvieron ahí, mientras que una Honey lemon llena de ojeras y ambos ojos hinchados corrió para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Estás vivo, gracias a Dios. –

-Wow, no pensé que te importara tanto. - Dijo sonrojado el pelinegro

-No sabes cuánto. -

-Hey chicos, llego Tadashi. – se escuchó gritar a Fredd lo que provoco la abrupta separación de la pareja.- amigo, ¿Qué paso contigo? apenas llegamos al café y tu tías tuvo que salir, ¿estuvieron cerca la explosión?-

-Desafortunadamente sí. –

Tadashi explico a sus amigos como luego de la pequeña charla con su hermano sonaron las sirenas, de su ocurrencia de intentar entrar al edificio para ayudar al profesor y de cómo su hermano lo salvo a segundos de que este explotara.

\- ¿Y Hiro está bien? - pregunto preocupada Honey.

-Sí, solo tiene golpes y unas herida en la mano, pero nada serio. -

\- ¿Se quedó en casa? - pregunto Gogo.

-No, insistió en venir a la escuela, aunque le recomendaron mantener reposo, en este momento está en mi laboratorio. -

\- ¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí? Vamos a verlo. - Dijo Wasabi

El grupo de chicos iba tras Tadashi quien no dejaba de dar indicaciones de cómo tratar con su hermano.

-Y por lo que más quieran, no mencionen el incendio...- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta, su laboratorio estaba exactamente como lo vio cuando entro con su hermano, y este faltaba en la escena. - ¿Hiro? ¡¿Hiro dónde estás?!-

-Calma amigo, seguro fue al baño. - aseguro Fredd para tranquilizarlo.

Tadashi corrió asía ellos, pero no estaba ahí, los demás al ver el rostro de angustio de su amigo se unieron al eco de voces que gritaban el nombre del pequeño por todo el instituto. El pelinegro paso a toda velocidad alado del profesor Callahan, quien al verlo tan alborotado no pudo evitar burlarse del chico.

-Aun no estamos a finales y usted ya entro en pánico señor Hamada. -

-No es eso, es que…he perdido a mi hermano, lo había dejado en mi laboratorio y cuando regrese ya no estaba, él tomo unos medicamentos en la mañana y se supone que debe de reposar, pero no lo convencí…así que lo traje a la escuela y…- el joven comenzaba a hiperventilar y lucia cada vez más nervioso.

-Calma señor Hamada, su hermano esta en mi laboratorio, no sé cómo dio con el, lo vi un poco hambriento así que me disponía a llevarles un entremés. - Dijo a la vez que sostenía una bolsa con comida de la cafetería.

-Gracias a Dios, casi me da un infarto. –

Tadashi mando un mensaje a sus amigos "al fin encontré al maldito…", Honey contesto con un emoticón de "alivio" mientras que Fredd con una cara de "festejo" de alguna animación japonesa que solo él conocía, Wasabi le contesto "recuerda que solo es un niño herido", Gogo fue más directa "dile que lo aplastare cuando lo vea, gracias a él perdí mi primera clase". Efectivamente, su hermano estaba muy cómodamente sentado en el escritorio del profesor viendo unos planos.

-Joven Hiro, puede quitar esos planos de la mesa, su desayuno está servido. - dijo de forma chistosa él profesor.

\- ¿Joven? - preguntaron al uní solo los hermanos.

-Sí, será difícil diferenciarlos, no puedo decir "señor Hamada 1 y señor Hamada 2", además Usted es demasiado pequeño para el término "señor". –

\- Pero si ya tengo 24.- Dijo Hiro quien rápidamente corrigió. - digo 18, no… ¿Qué año es? -

-Creo que alguien necesita desayunar ahora. – Dijo Tadashi quien tomo la bolsa de comida que el profesor Callahan tenía y se la entregó a su hermano. - ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

\- ¿Sucede algo Señor Hamada? -

-Mi hermano necesita reposo, él cree que no, pero de verdad lo necesita, ¿podría ayudarme a convencerlo de que se quede en casa?- el profesor puso una mano en el hombro del joven y con voz calmada le contesto.

-Señor Hamada, se por lo que está pasando, mi pequeña Abigail una vez se rompió una costilla y la muñeca en una pelea robótica, no sé cómo ni por qué se dio la riña, aun así mi hija era imparable, por más reposo recomendado andaba de aquí a haya; estoy seguro que su hermano estaría mejor vigilado aquí en la escuela, sirve que distrae su mente del incidente de ayer.-

-Pero se veía tan nervioso y tenso con el tema de la escuela, creo que en este momento no conviene…-

-Lo entiendo, lo que yo le acabo de sugerir es que se haga lento lo de su matriculación, yo cuídale de Hiro mientras usted está en clases, hare que sus papeleos vayan lento para que solo este aquí observando y cuando esté listo lo daré de alta, y no se preocupe, no se atrasara de ninguna forma.-

-¿De verdad?, profesor Callahan usted es mi héroe, no sé cómo agradecérselo.-

-No hay de que, poder ser el maestro de ambos es más que suficiente. –

De esa forma Tadashi se despidió de su hermano, no sin antes amenazarlo con que si se alejaba del profesor seria niño muerto. Sus clases transcurrieron con normalidad y cuando llego la hora fue al otro lado del campus a recoger a Hiro, quien parecía estar más que encantado con su nueva escuela.

-El profesor Callahan dice que no me podrán matricular hasta dentro de dos semanas más, algo sobre que la explosión daño los archivos recientes de la escuela. –

-Vaya, que mal. - Contesto tratando de esconder una risa.

-Pero me enseñara algunos proyecto, así que de cualquier manera no te vas a deshacer de mi.-

-Claro que ese no era mi plan, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?.- menciono con indignación fingida.

-Vamos, solo acepta que me tienes envidia. –

-¿Yo, A mi hermano mayor? – dijo con sarcasmo Tadashi.

-¿Pero que lo dices? Tú eres el mayor. –

-Claro, las matemáticas te fallan…24 no es mayor que 19.- Hiro se quedó ido un momento.

\- Tengo 14 tonto, solo me equivoque por un numero. -

-Claro, 2 y 1 son números muy parecidos. –

Tadashi disfruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo un viaje en el tranvía de vuelta a casa, definitivamente ese sería el inicio de muchos más y divertidas conversaciones de traslado.

Así pasaron los días, Hiro se iba directo al laboratorio del profesor Callahan mientras que Tadashi seguía con su horario de clases, normalmente el menor de los Hamadas le hacía continuas visitas, solo para chismear y hacerle saber que se encontraba bien. Para mediados de la segunda semana al mayor de los pelinegros se le ocurrió darse una vuelta al laboratorio del profesor, había comprado unas gomitas de osos, las favoritas de su hermano, como premio por no dejar de tomarse los medicamentos. Camino hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de tocar se percató que está estaba media abierta, se disponía a pedir permiso pero vio a su hermano tan concentrado en unos planos que no quiso pasar la oportunidad de darle un susto inofensivo, se aseguró que el profesor no se encontrara en la habitación y de manera sigiloso fue avanzando hasta abrazarlo por la espalda a la vez que lanzaba un grito.

-AAAAHHHHH- aulló Hiro casi dándole un infarto. Tadashi no podía parar de reír, el pequeño por su parte recogía velozmente los planos para seguir hablando.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el laboratorio de Callahan, no deberías entrar si no te da permiso. –

-Soy uno de sus consentidos, no necesito pedirle permiso, ¿Qué escondes ahí? -

-Nada, no es nada, solo…planos de prototipos. – Hiro trataba de tomarlos todos y llevarlos a otro lugar, pero Tadashi logro quitarle uno. Abrió el gran rollo y lo que estaba ahí hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera.

-Estos son planos de…portales. – Hiro se lo arrebato y corrió a un estante donde deposito los rollos.

-Ya te dije que son solo prototipos, no te preocupes, además son investigaciones de Callahan, él sabe lo que hace, ¿y viniste por? –

-Ah si, ten. – dijo lanzándole el confitado. – has sido un niño bueno. –

-Yo siempre soy un niño bueno, y ya estoy grande para comer dulces. –

-Perdóneme señor adulto, si tú eres mayor con 14 años yo debo de ser un anciano a mis 19.-

-No digas tonterías, tengo veiticua…digo ¡Si, golosinas! – Dijo nerviosamente, abrió la bolsa de dulces y comió unos cuantos. – Como extrañaba este sabor, tal vez es porque tengo el paladar de un niño que saben tan bien. – Tadashi no paraba de verlo con una mirada extraña, ya no sabía si hablaba de esa manera por el medicamento o por algo más.

-Tengo que irme, debo de pensar en muchas cosas y…- dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio mientras se masajeaba la cara.

-¿Pensar en que? –

-Hiro, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad? –

-Claro y tú puedes ser sincero conmigo, está en nuestro código de hermanos. –

Tadashi sonrió ante la solemnidad que Hiro puso en esas palabras, inhalo de nuevo y poniéndose frente a frente de él le dijo:

-Creo que tú me estas ocultando algo, estas actuando muy raro y eso comienza a asustarme. –

Hiro desvió su mirada al piso, se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestar, de manera tímida le respondió:

-No es nada malo, te lo prometo, es solo que no te lo podre decir hasta que…- se detuvo un momento para pensar, otra vez como si sacara cuenta de algo. - Hasta que este matriculado en la escuela.-

Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar de él, iba a decir algo más cuando escucho la voz del profesor Callahan en la puerta.

-¿Reunión secreta de hermanos? –

-Realmente no, yo ya me iba. – Tadashi sacudió un poco la melena de su hermano en forma de despedida y se acercó al profesor, casi como en un susurro le pregunto. -¿Puedo hablar con usted en el pasillo? –

-Seguro. –

Ya fuera del alcance del oído del menor, Tadashi dio rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones:

-Profesor, Hiro actúa más raro de lo normal, se equivoca con las fechas, con su edad, dice cosas presentes como si ya hubieran pasado, ha tenido cambios de la noche a la mañana…-

-¿Cambios malos? –

-No, bueno, es que antes dejaba todo tirado y ahora su lado de la habitación siempre esta recogido, ¡ah! Y hoy en la mañana a preparado el desayuno. –

-Que aterrador- dijo en tono burlón el profesor.

-No es como suena, ¡sabe cocinar! Hiro nunca había entrado a la cocina, sé que mi hermano es un genio de la robótica, pero uno culinario, en mi vida lo había visto hacerlo, solo come fideos instantáneos y calienta el agua en el microondas, además eso no fue la más extraño, mientras mi tía y yo lo veíamos dijo "lo siento, es que ya extrañaba hacer el desayuno" ¡PERO ÉL JAMAS A COCINADO! –

Luego de lanzar un par de carcajadas acalladas el profesor Callahan palmeo paternamente la espalda de Tadashi.

-Señor Hamada, su hermano está madurando, pasa de golpe luego de un accidente o evento traumático, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, créame, yo soy padre. –

-Perfecto, ahora yo soy el loco, creo que debería tomarme los tranquilizantes de Hiro por él. –

\- ¡¿Qué Hiro toma que?! – Pregunto cortantemente el Profesor.

-Tranquilizantes, se los pres escribió el medico luego del incendio…¿Hay algo de malo en ello?-

-No, no…es solo que eso bajaría mucho su desempeño en…la escuela. –

-Pero eso no importa ahora, él aún no está matriculado, ¿verdad? –

-Sí, realmente no importa, bueno señor Hamada, ya es hora de que usted regrese a sus clases, no se preocupe por su hermano, yo cuidare de él. -

-Gracias profesor…y disculpe, un favor más, le puede esconder esos planos de portales, sé que son solo prototipos, pero Hiro suele hacer cosas muy peligrosas si le rondan mucho en la cabeza, no creo que sea adecuado para él, más ahora que está un poco raro. –

-Seguro señor Hamada, ahora no tarde más y vaya clases. – Finalizo mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Esa última parte, un tanto cortante le provocó más preocupación que consuelo, su hermano estaba en algo y no se lo quería decir, "hoy tratare de sacarle la verdad en el tranvía, si no lo logro usare la caballería", pensó el mayor de los pelinegros.

Para el final de las clases Tadashi fue de nuevo al laboratorio del profesor, doblo a la esquina y no pudo evitar una charla que Hiro y Callahan sostenían al final del pasillo, estaba seguro que no lo habían visto por lo que se devolvió y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tadashi solo quería saber si estaba bien. – escucho decir a su hermano.

-Está viniendo cada vez más seguido, esto podría atrasarme. –

-Lo sé, hare lo que pueda para que él no se meta, le prometí que no lo involucraría en esto, además, no es como si fuera algo malo. –

\- No, no lo es…pero sería mejor que la menos cantidad de gente se enterara. –

Aquello ya no le estaba agradando al Hamada mayor, salió de el pasillo como si acabara de llegar.

-Hola Hiro, ¿listo para volver a casa?-

-Seguro, ya tengo todo. –

-Hasta luego profesor. – Se despidieron ambos.

De nuevo la charla de vuelta a casa se volvió un tanto pesada.

-Tadashi, por milésima vez, no pasa nada. –

-Es solo que sea bueno o malo no me estás diciendo que es, esa es una falta a nuestro código de hermanos.-

Hiro callo un poco, pensó nuevamente la situación y continuo:

-¿Y qué dice de las sorpresas?-

-¿Sorpresas?-

-Sí, lo que te tengo es una sorpresa, y no quiero que la veas hasta que esté lista, ¿de verdad quieres arruinarla?- dijo tiernamente a la vez que ponía ojos tristones.

-No, es solo que no quiero que sea una "sorpresa" peligrosa, como la última vez que le pusiste cohetes al gato. –

-Eso fue un clásico. –

-Hiro…-

-Está bien, solo confía en mí, no es para nada como lo del gato, nadie morirá en el proceso, de hecho, puede que alguien regrese de la…- Hiro cerro la boca de golpe.

-Estás hablando raro de nuevo. –

-Yo, es solo que pensé que me había perdido unos capítulos de una serie, ya sabes, donde los muertos regresan. –

\- Esta bien Hiro, ya no te preguntare nada, pero de verdad, si llegas a necesitar ayuda solo dime, ¿de acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo. –

Un choque de puños y el tema de conversación cambio a uno más ameno, Tadashi no había logrado para nada lo que quería, y las palabras del profesor Callahan le daban vueltas en la cabeza, que tal si era un predador infantil o un explotador y ladro de ideas como Krei, y si solo se estaba aprovechando de su hermano, también estaba la posibilidad que todas esas ideas paranoicas fueran solo eso, ideas, y que el profesor le estuviera ayudando a Hiro en la sorpresa. Fuera lo que fuera él llegaría al fondo del asunto, mañana usaría la caballeriza.

Fin del capitulo

Siempre practico con los fanfic que escribo, algo en específico es, esta ocasión son los diálogos, por lo que no verán tanto texto, espero, me está costando mucho, como sea…no sé si realmente se están publicando bien, así que si alguien lee esto y tiene la oportunidad, deje un mensaje XD… Mi historia es muy predecible (puse "misterio" como sarcasmo) y lenta, lo sé, básicamente estoy siguiendo trama de la película con Tadashi como protagonista, e incluyo diálogos de otras películas animadas, no exactamente iguales, pero quien conoce de animación se dara cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la cafetería, a su lado estaban Wasabi y Fredd quienes aún no entendían del todo lo que harían.

-Déjame entender, tú hermano te está preparando una sorpresa y quieres saber que es. –

-Amigo, eso es malo, le arruinaras todo el esfuerzo. – Comento Fredd tratando de que Tadashi se retractara.

-No, solo quiero que averigüen que es y si ustedes ven que es algo peligroso me lo digan, en dado caso que sea una "buena sorpresa" no me cuenten nada. –

-No lo sé, si Hiro no nos ha dicho nada debe de tener una razón, somos sus amigos, pero tal vez no nos tiene la suficiente confianza. – Confirmo Wasabi

-Seh…si no suelta la sopa no te quejes. – reafirmo Fredd haciendo señas tipo "rapero".

-Vamos, tengan fe en ustedes mismos, solo una cosa más, no caigan en sus juegos de palabras y créanme, es bastante hábil en cambiar el tema de conversación. –

El trio de amigos volvió a ver la mesa donde comían Honey, Gogo y Hiro, desde aquel punto estaban seguros que no serían vistos.

-Bien, voy a ir por las chicas y cuando haya pasado algunos minutos abordan a mi hermano, ¿Quién va primero? -

-Yo viejo, siempre la he querido hacer de espía. – Dijo Fredd quien se preparaba mentalmente en su estilo James Bond.

-Ok, ahí voy. – Tadashi fue a la mesa, ambos chicos veían la escena, las chicas se levantaban, se despedían del menor y caminaban tranquilamente, doblaron la arboleda y se acercaron al par de amigos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos?- pregunto Gogo con hartazgo.

-Solo espiamos. – contesto Fredd de manera elegante.

Ambas chicas se miraron desconcertadas, Wasabi amablemente les explico:

-Tadashi cree que su hermano esta en alguna clase de peligroso secreto e intentamos averiguar cuál.-

-¿Peligro…peligro de morir asfixiado por su sobreprotector hermano?-

-JA…muy chistoso Gogo, ¿Por qué no te vas a rodas por ahí con tu bicicleta? –

-Claro señor GPS en las sudaderas. -´

-¿GPS?- pregunto Honey curiosa.

-No es nada, y tú…prometiste no decírselo a nadie. –

-Está bien, ustedes pueden unirse a "sobreprotectores y asociados" pero Honey y yo si tenemos vidas propias, nos vemos más tarde. -

-Hasta luego muchachos. – Los chicos ni se inmutaron ante la despedida de la rubia y siguieron en lo suyo.

-Bien Fredd, es todo tuyo. –

-Aquí va Fredd campeón. – decía para sí mismo mientras caminada lanzando puños por el aire.

Desde los arbustos Tadashi y Wasabi observaron como Fredd saludaba con alegría a Hiro, tomaba asiento para luego estirarse como si bostezara y posaba su brazo en el respaldo del menor.

-Creo que Fredd quiere algo con tu hermano. –

-No juegues Wasabi, es Fredd, tiene sus métodos. –

-Sabes que no lo digo enserio, hombre…de verdad tienes que relajarte. –

-Lo sé, todo esto me está volviendo loco. –

Hiro y Fredd mantenían una amena charla cuando de la nada ambos se levantaron y se marcharon del lugar.

-Imposible…¡¿Adónde van?!- Dijo tratando de seguirlos, pero en ese momento sonó la campana de regreso a clases y Wasabi lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que ir a Clases, ten fe, no creo que Fredd lo vaya a secuestrar. –

-No tengo miedo de lo que le pasa a Hiro, es Fredd quien me preocupa. –

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron de vuelta a clases, que por coincidencia del horario era la misma, Wasabi no pudo evitar ver lo nervioso y disperso que se encontraba su amigo, apenas el maestro menciono las palabras "pueden retirarse" Tadashi salto como fiera a la salida, seguido por su musculoso amigo que no para de decirle que se detuviera.

-Mira, no es culpa de Fredd, que esperabas de un estudiante de intercambio, digo ¿Cómo fue posible que lo pasaran de la universidad de letras de San fransokyo a la de ciencas? Y vaya que no es muy listo…-

-Fue por el intercambio de mascota…- Dijo Tadashi tratando de cerrar el tema.

-¿Teníamos mascota antes de que llegara Fredd?-

-Si…y Wasabi, ese no es el tema por el que nos deberíamos estar preocupando. –

Al fin Fredd apareció, llevaba consigo un periódico y se dirigía asía ellos muy entusiasmado.

-A dividen quien volvió. – Exclamo levantando las manos en forma de victoria.

-Hola Fredd.- saludaron ambos chicos.

-¿Cómo te fue?-

-¿Qué cómo me fue? Amigo, tu hermano es la onda, sabe más de anime que yo a su edad, no se cuales sean sus contactos, pero sabe de series que aún no se estrenan y en los video juegos, fuimos a pasar el rato en Game&Toy y simplemente arraso con todos, conmigo también, y miren. – El chico les mostro un periódico bastante raro.

-"Cosas extrañas del planeta tierra"…amigo, eso es un periódico de sátira. –

-Claro que no, es lógico que son reales sus noticias, mira…aquí está la noticia de como un hombre contacto a extraterrestres con latas, cables y su vieja cabra, ¿Creen que yo pueda tener una cabra?-

-Y-y-y…lo perdimos. – concluyo Tadashi. Fredd seguía leyendo en vos alta diversos artículos mientras que Wasabi poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y con paz en su voz le comento.

-Mira, era obvio que la débil mente de Fredd sucumbiría al genio de tu hermano. -

-Oye, no sucumbí ante nadie. -

-Fredd, ¿Qué te dijo Hiro de la sorpresa? - pregunto Tadashi.

-¡Ah!.. La sorpresa, ja ja ja, se me olvido preguntarle…- Termino por aceptar apenado volviendo a su lectura, esta vez en silencio.

-Mira, yo ayudo al maestro Kyoshi en la clase de Karate, me encargo de niños pequeños hasta con los adolescentes de 16, estoy seguro que puedo tratar con tú hermano. –

-Wasabi, confió en ti. –

-Fredd, ve hacer lo tuyo a otro lado, ahora tengo tiempo libre, charlare con tu hermano y cuando tu siguiente clase haya acabado todos tus problemas se resolverán. –

-Gracias. –

Tadashi salió del área grupal de proyectos y se encamino a su siguiente clase, la cual era con las chicas más divertidas del instituto, Honey y Gogo. La clase era totalmente aburrida por lo que entre susurros comenzaron a dialogar sobre lo sucedido.

-Vaya, tu "caballeriza" son esos par de torpes, debes estar desesperado. – Dijo Gogo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Oyes, también son tus amigos. –

-Sí, pero yo reconozco sus posibilidades. –

-¿Por qué pensaste que Fredd lo haría hablar?- pregunto dulcemente Honey.

-No lo sé, es solo que…pues él es muy divertido, pensé que si Hiro se relajaba se le soltaría la lengua. –

-Bueno, ya vimos que no…pero por lo menos sabemos que Hiro es igual o peor friki que Fredd. – sentencio Gogo.

-¿Estás seguro que no puedes sacarle esa información con otra charla?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Definitivamente no, mi única esperanza es Wasabi. –

La clase termino y el trio salió caminando al pasillo, en el fondo de este se encontraba Wasabi y Hiro platicando, ambos se despidieron y Tadashi no perdió ni un solo momento para ir a hablar con él, seguido claro de las dos chicas que consideraban bastante chistoso su actuar.

-¿Y bien?-

-Hiro conoce una manera más higiénica de mantener limpio el laboratorio, incluso juntos ideamos el prototipo de un desinfectante. –

-¿En serio…de verdad?- pregunto desesperado el pelinegro.

-Sí, y eso no es lo mejor, también hizo el prototipo para otro que es capaz de detectar posibles focos de infección…-

-Tierra a Wasabi, Eso no es lo que quiere saber Tadashi. – dijo Gogo

-¿A no?-

-La cosa…con la que le estabas ayudando. – sugirió la rubia al ver que la cara del joven se tornaba cada vez más carmesí por la ira.

-Wow wow…lo de la sorpresa, no le pregunte. –

-Imposible, que harían mis padres ahora. –

La campana para la siguiente clase sonó y antes de despedirse Honey hizo una propuesta.

-Hay que vernos en el lucky Cat café después de clases, hace rato que no nos juntamos, sería divertido, yo le digo a Fredd, ¿si?-

-Me parece bien. - dijo Wasabi

-Yo me apunto. - dijo la chica de mechones purpuras.

-Está bien, creo que si necesito relajarme. –

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, como ya era costumbre fue por su hermano al laboratorio de Callahan, este parecía andar de mal humor.

-No quiero que sigas viniendo por mí, puedo regresar solo a casa. –

-¿Enserio, que tiene de malo que venga por ti?-

-Me tratas como a un bebé, deja de hacerlo. –

Los hermanos tomaron el tranvía de regreso a casa en el cual siguieron su conversación.

-No creo que seas un bebé, es solo que a veces…-

-No me tienes confianza. -Termino la frase Hiro.

-Claro que confió en ti, es solo que me preocupa que algo te pase, jamás me lo perdonaría. –

-Tadashi, necesito crecer y lastimarse es parte de ello, si no quieres que me pase nada…vaya nada pasaría conmigo, ¿te imaginas una vida así de aburrida? -

-Hiro…te conozco, sé que algo tramas, y no puedes recriminarme que no confió en ti si tu no me quieres decir que es lo que estás haciendo con el profesor Callahan. –

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo con el profesor? Es una persona genial, lo único que hago es sentarme a observas lo que hace en su laboratorio. –

-Mira, te creo…pero también sé que no eres de esos niños que se sientan por horas a ver que alguien ande haciendo algo, no aguantas ni 5 minutos de meditación. –

-Bien…tal vez no estoy tan quieto como describo, pero te aseguro que no le estoy estorbando si esa es tu preocupa. –

\- Hiro, vamos, ese no es el punto y lo sabes. –

-Hay vaya, te ofende…no será que me tienes envidia. –

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Si, ahora soy su favorito y ni siquiera estoy inscrito, ¿Te dolió caer de tu pedestal?-

-Hiro ya basta. –

-Huy…perdón ¿herí tus sentimientos? -

-Ya no vamos a hablar, no quiero hacer una escena en el tranvía. –

-¿Ahora ya no quieres hablar? ¿Por qué hace un momento no parabas de forzarme a discutir? Pues felicidades, discutamos. –

-Hiro…me voy al otro lado. – Dijo mientras se cambia de asiento al más distante que encontró.

-Así es, aléjate…como hay tanto público en la función de hoy. – dijo sarcástico ya que el tranvía por suerte iba vacío, solo el chofer que de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo discretamente.- Solo necesito que te mantengas lejos un poco más.- susurro para sí mismo.

Hiro entro directo a casa, cruzando el café donde la tía lo saludo con cariño, el menor dijo un "hola" muy cortante sin detenerse escaleras arriba. Posteriormente entro Tadashi.

-¿pelearon? – pregunto la tía quien sabía que solo un café animaba a su sobrino después de un mal día.

-Solo tonterías, pero ya sabes cómo es Hiro. – La tía le llevo la taza de café y se la dejo en la mesa.

-Pues no se quien haya iniciado, pero quiero ver rostros felices a la hora de la cena. –

-Si tía Cass. –

Tadashi se quedó observando su taza de café, no quería aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez, él era el culpable de la discusión, "si Hiro no fuera tan terco", el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada llamo su atención, Honey, Wasabi, Fredd y Gogo venían llegando para su reunión.

-¿Cómo estas viejo? –

-Fredd y yo queríamos pedirte disculpas, no sabes cuánto nos apena no haberte podido ayudar en nada. –

-No se preocupen, ya se me ocurrirá algo. –

-Hombres…¿Por qué se complican tanto? Sácale la información a golpes. – sugirió la chica ruda.

-Porque la sociedad tienes reglas. - contesto Wasabi.

-¿De verdad es tan importante saberlo para ti?- pregunto con dulzura la rubia.

-Más que nada en este momento. -

-Pues bien, yo te ayudare. –

-¡¿Qué?!- contestaron todos en coro.

-Claro, tal vez lo que se necesita en este caso es el toque femenino, con nuestro sexto sentido podremos resolver esto. – dijo mientras sostenía el brazo de su compañera.

-Oye…a mí no me metas en esto, si tú quieres entrar a "sobreprotectores y asociados" hazlo sola, yo me voy. – Dijo Gogo mientras tomaba el pan dulce que comía y salía por la puerta de entrada.

-Bien y ¿Cuál es el plan? – Pregunto Wasabi.

-Idear alguna manera de que Hiro se quede solo con Honey. –

Fue entonces que el menor de los Hamada tenía una charla con Cass, Tadashi reconocía bien los regaños de su tía, así que pidió silencio al grupo cuando vio que su hermano se acercaba.

-Hola chicos. –

\- Oye amigos, este periódico es la onda. -

-Ya te dije que eso una sátira Fredd, no son noticas de verdad. – Aseguro Wasabi.

-ha si, escucha esta...Esfera con más de 3,000 años de antigüedad expuesta en el museo de San Franzokyo fue encontrada fracturada en diversos pedazos tras asalto nocturno, la "Cronos", llamada así por los guardias, ya que contenía un reloj de arena en su interior, era valuada en miles de dólares, se dice que quien la posea puede viajar a cualquier parte del tiempo…-

A Tadashi se le vino a la mente la noche antes del incendio, pero volvió a la conversación cando escucho las risas de sus amigos:

-Fredd, ¿En qué clase de cuento de hadas vives? Los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles. –

-Freddy…ya te hemos dicho que eso no es ciencia. –

-Claro que no lo es…es magia. –

-Si como no, y ¿cuál serie el precio a pagar por tal cosa? – Pregunto Tadashi siguiendo la conversación, pero con una verdadera curiosidad.

-El efecto mariposa. –

\- ¿Mariposa? - La curiosidad de Honey también había prevalecido.

-Cualquier cambio, por pequeño que sea podría cambiarlo todo como el portador de la esfera lo conoce. –

-Por el amor de Dios, vamos chicos, volvamos al planeta tierra, no es así amiguito. – dijo Wasabi dándoles un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Hiro.

-Si…¿Cómo van en sus proyectos?-

-Mi laser tiene una mejor sincronización gracias a tus sugerencias. –

-La mezcla de mis químicos es más sencilla con el equipo que me hiciste, gracias Hiro. –

-¿Y tú Tadashi?-

El mayor de los Hamada estaba armando nuevas ideas en su cabeza. Tal vez Hiro había roto esa esfera y no tenía como pagarla ¿Pero por qué la tenía con él en primer lugar?, el estrés de ese hecho estaba haciendo estragos en su mente, no quería delatar a su hermano con la policía, tampoco quería que el delito de Hiro quedara impune, ¿Cómo habría conseguido esa esfera y para que la quería? Su hermano no creía en cuentos de hadas.

-¿Tadashi…hola?-

-Perdón, ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? –

-Tu proyecto ¿cómo va?-

-Baymax se encuentra en una nueva fase de renovación, el incidente del otro día me hizo recapacitar sobre algunos defectos que tenía, así que le hare algunas modificaciones. –

-¡NO!- Grito Hiro. – quiero decir…tu proyecto es perfecto así como esta, si fuera por mí no le cambiaría nada. –

-Aprecio tus palabras hermano, pero estos cambios son una decisión mía y no tuya. –

Los miembros en la mesa se comenzaron a sentir incomodos con la conversación entre hermanos, así que se limitaron a tomar sus bebidas y tratar de mirar a otro lado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento…es solo que me gusta tal y como está ahora, podría al menos echarle una última mirada antes de que lo cambies. –

-Claro, estas a tiempo, mañana le hare las modificaciones, si vas a las 2 de la tarde podrás verlo. –

-Perfecto, ahí está…muchas gracias Tadashi. – dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y salía corriendo nuevamente a arriba.

-Tenemos nuestra cita, Honey…mañana a las dos en mi laboratorio. -

-Sin dudas estaré ahí. –

-Amiga, que no te pase lo que a nosotros, ese chico es muy listo, te sugiero ir de lleno contra "la sorpresa". – indico Wasabi

-Por favor, chicos…están hablando conmigo, resolveré este misterio de una vez por todas. –

-Por favor Honey, tu no me falles. – suplico Tadashi.

Con un aire más tranquilo los jóvenes continuaron su velada, planeaba todo sobre lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

-Wasabi, Fredd y yo nos esconderemos detrás de la mesa de trabajo con mantel, de bajo de ellas hay cosas muy pesadas y pondré un poco de música para ocultar cualquier ruido, no olviden apagar sus celulares o nos descubrirá. –

-¿Crees que Hiro se enoje mucho si nos ve?-

-¿Enojarse? Nos mataría si pudiera. – aseguro Tadashi.

El grupo de amigos se quedó hasta que el café cerro, para la hora de la cena ambos hermanos actuaron felices ante la presencia de la tía Cass que muy confortada por su comportamiento los mando a dormir.

-La tía Cass hubiera sido una gran madre. – Menciono el menor de los Hamada.

-¿Hubiera?-

-Si…tu sabes, jamás se casó, ¿crees que no lo haya intentado por nosotros? –

-La tía Cass sabrá si se caza o no, además, ella es feliz con su negocio, sabes que esto absorbe todo su tiempo, y pues bueno, no le sobra para conocer a gente nueva. –

-Claro que conoce a gente nueva en el café, pero crees que es atractivo para un hombre una mujer soltera con dos chicos a cuestas. –

-La tia Cass no nos tiene acuesta y tu…¿tu que sabes que es o no atractivo?-

-Yo solo estaba dando mi punto de vista, si ella saliera con alguien ahora…¿se mudaría con él o él se mudaría con nosotros?-

-¿Vistes a alguien pretendiendo a nuestra tía?-

-No, solo planeaba meterla a un sitio de citas por internet, ya es hora de que se coticé, oye…el color favorito de la tía es ¿rojo o morado? – Dijo el menor mientras escribía algo en el celular de dicha persona.

-Oye, dame eso. –

-Yo quiero ver a mi tía feliz, no seas egoísta, ella también tiene derecho a divertirse. –

-Hiro, no juegues a ser cupido, dame el teléfono. –

Los hermanos tuvieron una gran disputa por el celular, más de broma que de enserio, Hiro corría por todos lados y trataba de zafarse de Tadashi mientras que este lo tomaba con fuerza. Ante tanto ruido la tía Cass tuvo que detenerlos y cuando supo lo que hacían con su celular ambos quedaron castigados sin salidas después de la escuela.

-Bien hecho genio. –

-¿Disculpa? Mi plan era perfecto hasta que tú lo arruinaste, ahora será imposible conseguirle novio. –

-¿Para qué quieres eso? –

-Si ambos hubiéramos muerto en el incendio, ella se hubiera quedado sola. – Aquellas palabras le hicieron un hueco profundo en el estómago, Hiro continúo hablando. – No imagino como seria perder a su hermana, a su cuñado, a sus padres y a sus sobrinos. Tadashi, no quiero que la Tía Cass se vuelva la señora de los gatos. –

-Eso no va a pasar, solo trata de no pensar en ello y duérmete de una vez o no te mostrare a Baymax mañana. –

-Buenas noches Tadashi. –

-Buenas noches Hiro. – Pero ante aquella pauta la noche no sería agradable para el pelinegro.

Fin del capítulo.

Eso de escribir diálogos si que es pesado, siempre le ando huyendo, pero dije "ya es hora de practicar", también otro ejercicio de "un texto con X cantidad de palabras" ya que me cuesta escribir cosas extensas me limite a 3,000 palabras mínimas por capitulo, le sudo la gota gorda XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Tal y como lo habían planeado, Hiro llego a las 2 al laboratorio de Tadashi, dicho chico junto con otros dos permanecían escondidos en sus puestos listos para espiar la conversación. Una tranquila música con muchos cambios entre instrumentos de cuerda, metales y percusiones sonaba de fondo, un soundtrack de algún documental seguramente, de esa forma cualquier ruido accidental pasaría desapercibido. La chica rubia tenia puesta su bata de laboratorio y un par de bebidas en las manos.

-Hiro, que bueno que llegas. –

-¿Es un mal momento?-

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Honey le entrego la bebida al menor de los Hamada, mientras que ella permaneció con otra.

-Bueno…es solo que. – el chico guardo silencio al ver que se quitaba la bata blanca.

-Que calor hace aquí, oye…¿por qué no te pones cómodo?- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y palmeaba una segunda cerca de ella sugiriendo que tomara asiento.

-Claro…estas actuando muy rara Honey. –

-¿Yo? Puede que tengas razón, si el rey de las actuaciones raras me lo dice. –

Hiro la miro con hartazgo, sabia por dónde iba la cosa. Soltó un gran suspiro y continuo:

-No me digas, Tadashi te dijo que…-

-No, no, no…Nada de eso, yo veo que Tadashi está un poquito nervioso por tu conducta. -

-¿Poquito?-

-Bueno, mucho, él es mi amigo y quiero saber de qué forma puedo resolver esta situación, ¿puedo contar contigo? - Cuestiono Honey quien poso su mano en el hombro de Hiro.

-Eres muy amable, pero creo no puedo decir nada hasta que…-

-Vamos, yo sé de qué se trata. –

-¿De verdad?¿co-cómo te enteraste?-

-Bueno es bastante obvio, prácticamente lo gritas en cada frase que dices. –

-¿Tan malo soy guardando secretos?-

-Bastante, ahora dime…¿Qué tan ilegal es "la sorpresa"?-

Hiro se puso tan nervios que ya no sabía qué hacer, por poco tiraba su bebida si no fuera por la reacción de la chica quien se la quitó y la puso en una lugar seguro. Por su parte el trio de chicos se sorprendieron ante la manera tan directa en la que habían llegado al tema, continuaron en sus puestos escuchando la conversación.

-Pues..¿bastante?, Creo que viola varias leyes en diversos estados. –

-Y el nombre de la sorpresa es…-

-¿Tiene que tener nombre? – pregunto bastante confundido el menor.

-Obvio si, ya sé que decirlo en voz alta da un poco de miedo, pero yo soy de confianza, te prometo que NADA SALDRA DE ESTE CUARTO. –

-Perdon…¿Qué?-

-El nombre de la chica que te gusta…wow, ¿o es un chico?–

-Lo siento, me perdí en alguna parte. –

-Hiro, yo sé lo que te pasa, estás enamorado. –

-Gracias a Dios…quiero decir, Wow, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -

-Estas nervioso, te has vuelto torpe al hablar, ocultas cosas, te mueres por venir a la escuela y es obvio que estar con el profesor Callahan es solo un pretexto. –

-Jajajaja…a mi hermano le daría un infarto si supiera de quien. –

-¡Vaya! Vamos avanzando, cuéntame más. – Dijo la chica poniéndose más cómoda en dirección a Hiro, dándole la máxima atención.

-Es una chica y si…es mayor que yo. –

-¿Y yo conozco a esa chica?-

-Claro…pero antes de continuar, ¿Por qué no me dices cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano?-

-¿Mis…intensiones?-

-Vamos Honey, música suave acompañadas de bebidas, soy aun un niño, pero se cuando estoy haciendo mal tercio. –

-No sé de qué hablas. – Menciono la rubia tratando de evadir el tema.

-Estas cosas no eran para mí, y siendo el laboratorio de mi hermano. –

-A bueno, es solo que…yo, pues estaba. – Honey no sabía que decir para no echar a sus amigos de cabeza.

-Solo un loco reconoce a otro loco, si estas enamorada de mi hermano debes decírselo. –

-¿Yo?...por favor, solo somos amigos. – respondió un tanto desilusionada. Hiro envolvió sus manos dentro de las suyas y con mucha dulzura le dijo.

-Honey, no lo dejaría ir con alguien menos digna que tú, será un honor que formes parte de mi familia. –

-Pero que cosas dices. – Exclamo apenada soltándose de las manos de Hiro. – Obvio no es lo que crees. – La rubia ya no sabía cómo ocultar su rostro rojo carmesí.

-De verdad me encantaría que seas mi hermana mayor, Tadashi a tenido tantas novias bobas. -

-¿Asi? Él nunca me ha contado nada sobre eso. –

-Pues la porrista de la preparatoria era la peor, como la odiaba, un día tuvo un "accidente" y enseguida me echo la culpa, Tadashi estaba tan enojado que termino cortándola, la chica me dio pena, bueno…casi, no me arrepiento de haberle hecho lo que le hice, simplemente mi hermano no era para ella, pero no te preocupes, jamás te haría una travesura, tú me caes bien.-

-Oh…pero Hiro, no estamos hablando de mí, esto es sobre ti. –

-Tadashi esta tan loco por ti. –

-¿Enserio?-

-Vaya que si, eres la persona central de sus bitácoras. –

-¿Por qué lees sus bitácoras? No creo que tú hermano le guste saber que lo haces. –

-Fue un accidente, no se lo digas, es solo que cuando lo perdí…digo, cuando casi lo pierdo, no sabría qué hacer con sus cosas y creí que talvez tendría algún mensaje para mí o...El punto aquí es que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá Tadashi? Necesito ir con el profesor Callahan. –

-Me parece que no llegara pronto. –

Hiro lanzo un gruñido en forma de queja, pero vio los planos de Baymax en la mesa de trabajo, jalo la silla donde estaba sentado hasta enfrente del mueble y se subió en ella, acto seguido comenzó a tomar fotos con la cámara de su celular.

-En si ni necesito ver a Baymax, solo necesitaba sus planos. –

-Hiro, me vas a dejar en ascuas sobre lo de "la sorpresa". –

Hiro se quedó un poco pensativo cuando por fin recordó su charla.

-Ah…eso, pues no vale la pena contarte nada, lo nuestro nunca va a ser. –

-No te desanimes Hiro, estoy segura que no hay una chica que no quiera estar contigo. –

-En este momento ella no me ve más que como un niño y por como van las cosas parece que no terminaremos juntos, tal vez no era nuestro destino. – decía sin mucha importancia mientras seguía tomando fotos. – digo, a una semana de la boda ocurre todo esto, creo que tal vez era una señal. –

-¿Boda? Vamos Hiro, ¿acaso tienes una relación así de seria? –

-Claro que ahora no, solo divago. -

-Pues es lindo soñar, pero si esa chica está ahí afuera, ve por ella. –

-No, de verdad que no se puede. –

-¿Qué te lo impide?-

-La malvada mariposa. –

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ya es hora de irme, fue un placer platicar contigo, y Honey…se lo mucho que amas a mi hermano, no pierdas ni un momento y dile lo que sientes. –

-Hiro yo no…-

-Se que te enamoraste de él la primera vez que lo viste entrar al instituto, con esa tonta chaqueta verde, ¿Cómo la describiste, guacamole? Y no te preocupes, la gorra la tiene solo porque necesitaba una, no es para nada un fanático de los ninjas de San Fransokyo, hasta luego.- dijo para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Muy lentamente salieron los tres chicos de su escondite.

-Bueno, creo que Fredd y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender, si nos disculpan.- Ambos chicos caminaban velozmente para ser detenidos por un grito de la pareja.

-ESPEREN, NO SE VAYAN. - dijeron al unisolo, cosa que los hizo ruborizarse.

Los cuatro universitarios estaban sentados muy callados, sufriendo por los silencios incomodos. Gogo que por ahí pasaba no pudo evitar verlos, entro al laboratorio y luego de tronar un bomba de chicle pregunto.

-¿Quién se murió?-

-GOGO.- gritaron todos con agradecimiento.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Nuestro plan fue un fiasco.- dijo Wasabi

-Obvio no, gracias a eso tenemos a la primera pareja oficial del grupo. -menciono Fredd mientras abrazaba a los dos enamorados.

-Honey y Tadashi están saliendo, aleluya, ya no tendré que ser la confidente de los dos. –

-OYE!- exclamo la pareja.

-Vamos, se ven bien juntos. – remarco la chica de mechones morados.

-Tadashi, lamento no haberle sacado la verdad. –

-Honey, pero te dijo lo de la chica.-

-Freddy, eso no era lo que él estaba ocultando, menciono algo que yo nunca le había contado jamas…¿Cómo lo supo?, además, ¿Qué es la "mariposa" que le da tanta importancia? –

-Bueno, tú estuviste más cerca de lograrlo. – dijo tiernamente Tadashi.

-Aunque yo sé quién si le saca la verdad. – Honey volteo a ver a Gogo y acto seguido todos lo hicieron.

-No…no, no, no, ni sueñen que lo hare. –

-Vamos amiga, mis sentimientos merecen ser vengados. –

-Oye, ese enano te hizo un favor. - le reclamo Gogo.

-Solo por esta vez, me debes una, ¿recuerdas? - le recordó Tadashi.

-Está bien. -termino por aceptar de mala gana. – Pero no quiero nada de espionaje ni que anden detrás de mi, déjenme sola. Mis clases terminaron ya…iré por tu hermano para comer en el Lucky Cat, no me sigan. – ordeno mientras salía.

-No lo haremos, nosotros aún tenemos clases. – Dijo Wasabi para relajación de Gogo.

-Nos vemos ahí cuando termine la escuela. -

La chica pelinegra no demoro en ir al otro lado del campus, aun con el chicle en boca toco la puerta del laboratorio del profesor Callahan, él mismo la recibió con alegría.

-En que puedo ayudarla señorita Tomago. –

-¿Esta Hiro aquí?-

\- Joven Hiro, la señorita Tomago quiere hablar usted. –

-¿Gogo?...Wow, Hola, ¿Honey está contigo? –

-Nop, vengo sola. –

-¿Y se puede saber que necesitas?-

-Tu y yo, comida, Lucky Cat, ahora.- ordeno sin mucha importancia.

-eh?...claro, solo, hasta luego profesor Callahan, mañana continuamos.- se despidió para salir corriendo tras la chica.

Gogo llevo a Hiro en su bicicleta, la cual sin duda alguna iba a mayor velocidad que la motocicleta de su hermano, fue cuestión de minutos para llegar a la cafetería de su tía donde ambos pidieron lo de siempre, malteada de chocolate y una hamburguesa para Hiro y una café bien cargado para Gogo.

-Enano, estoy aquí para vengar los sentimientos de Honey. –

Hiro la miro extrañado, tal vez la charla que tuvo con ella no dio el resultado que quería.

-¿Mi hermano la rechazo? –

-No, parece ser que ellos dos comenzaran a salir.-

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? -

-Parece que ella quería saber una información y tu se la negaste. –

-Sobre eso…no vale la pena, ya se lo dije. –

Gogo miro con seriedad a Hiro, se veía como cualquier otro niño de su edad, devorando la hamburguesa mientras se llenaba todo el rostro con salsa de tomate, tan despreocupado y distraído como lo había conocido, no parecía que estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa manera?- pregunto el menor que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para darle un gran sorbo a su bebida de chocolate. – ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de volver a ser un niño? No importa cuánto coma, mi metabolismo se deshará solo de las calorías extras, si tuviera de nuevo mi edad tendría que estar ahora mismo en el gimnasio.-

Gogo lo miro con más extrañeza que antes, ahora notaba lo que le preocupaba a Tadashi.

-¿Y qué edad tenías?- dijo tratando de seguirle la corriente.

-Tú sabes. – a lo que Hiro callo abruptamente y le dio otra sorbida a su bebida. – Ustedes son malos sacando información. –

-¿A que te refieres?.-

-Fredd, Wasabi y Honey fueron muy obvios, y tú…bueno, se nota que te forzaron. -

-Es porque no quiero engañarte, solo dame la información y me iré por donde vine. –

-No se de que hablas. -Dijo el chico en tono burlón mientras esta vez iba por las papas fritas de su plato.

-Vamos enano, quiero irme y tu hermano no me deja en paz si no me dices que es. –

-El perfecto Tadashi Hamada se ha visto en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, creo que no es tan bueno como presume ser. –

-Tu hermano no es perfecto, vaya…para nada lo es.-

-Y que lo digas, pensé que todo sería más fácil con él aquí, ¿te imaginas lo que es llenar sus zapatos?-

-No, cuéntame. – Dijo Gogo mientras se acomodaba mejor, se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que Hiro desvió el tema, pero tal vez con la atención adecuada ella podría regresarle el favor.

-El gran y heroico Tadashi Hamada, alumno ejemplar, representación viva de lo que tiene que ser un estudiante para los maestros, se ganaría el título del compañero del año si existirá, amado por toda chica en San Fransokyo, quienes no paran de decir que no solo es guapo, también es inteligente y con buenos modales. Alto, atlético, sabe karate y practica surf, en su cabeza solo cabe la idea de ayudar y dar la vida por los demás, para terminar estoy yo, su rarito hermano con tendencias de científico loco.- concluyo Hiro con bastante dolor.

-Eso suena complicado. –

-Y vaya que lo es, yo solo, simplemente no soy él, y sin él…lo demás solo esperaban que yo llenara ese vacío, yo esperaba llenar su vacío. – dijo mientras caía ensimismado.

-Pero Tadashi está aquí, no tienes por qué esforzarte en suplantarlo –

-No, él no está aquí…él está muerto. – Dijo aun con la mirada ida.

-¡HIRO! ¡HIRO!, tu hermano está aquí…bueno, no aquí, en la escuela, ¿acaso crees que murió en el incendio? - Pregunto asustada por las palabras del menor.

-¡¿si?! No, él sobrevivió, todo está bien ahora ¿Verdad? -

-Si Hiro, todo está bien. – Gogo pudo dar con el problema, de alguna manera Hiro creía que Tadashi no había sobrevivido al incendio, solo tenía que contárselo a su amigo y todo podría arreglarse, odiaba admitirlo, pero esta vez su sobreprotector compañero tenía razón.

-Pero eso no quita el caso, Tadashi es insoportable por el momento, creer que podría entrar sin ningún plan a un edificio en llamas, fue estúpido. – sostuvo el chico mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Hey, tranquilo, parece que solo quieres sacar un pretexto para pelear con él. –

-¡pelear! Eso es… solo el tiempo suficiente para terminar. – susurro para luego continuar quejándose. - me trata como un bebé, me da órdenes como si fuera mi padre, pero no lo es, siempre es lo mismo, eso no es suficiente. -Se dijo para sí mismo.

-Oye..¿De que estas hablando?-

-Espacio…solo quiero espacio. –

-¿Qué acaso planeas escaparte o algo así?- pregunto ansiosa Gogo.

-No, como crees, ¿a dónde iría? – Hiro siguió pensando entre murmullos y una Gogo más nerviosa por no saber cómo tratar con niños lo amenazo.

-Ni lo pienses, tu hermano te encontraría en un santiamén con el GPS. –

-¿El qué?-

-El GPS de tu sudadera. –

Hiro guardo silencio a la vez que sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, esta vez era más ira que nada, parecía que había recordado algo que le molestaba desde hace mucho, como si lo tuviera guardando esperando explotar.

-Lo sabía, como maldita seas no lo recordé. Jamás a confiado en mí y aun ahora, no los quito, simplemente los dejo ahí.- Hiro se paró de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Hiro espera…demonios, Tadashi va a matarme.-

La espera fue una tortura para la chica de mechones morados, en su mente se repetía la escena de ella tratando de explicar lo sucedido y de cómo su amigo podría reaccionar. Cada que un cliente entraba le provocaba un mini infarto; con un ademan de la mano le indico a Cass que le sirviera otra taza de café.

-Cariño, creo que ya es demasiado por hoy, estas temblando mucho. – Dijo la tía Cass

-No es el café, se lo aseguro. –

En ese momento sonó de nuevo la puerta, los chicos por fin habían regresado de la universidad.

-Hola. -Dijeron todos contentos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo les fue a los genios hoy?-

-De maravilla tía. – Dijo Tadashi. Cass le dio un beso en la mejilla y continúo despachando a los demás clientes. -Y bien ¿Cómo te fue? –

-Bien Gogo, no más drama. – dijo para si misma la chica, respiro hondo. -Tadashi, te tengo una buena y una mala. –

-Ay no…no me gusta como sonó eso. –

-Créeme, es peor de lo que crees…solo quiero que sepas que realmente lo lamento, no era mi intensión decirle…-

-¿Decirles que, que le dijiste?-

-Entre en pánico y por error le mencione los GPS. –

-¡GOGO! Demonios, Hiro va a odiar. –

Honey se acercó a su amiga y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Tadashi, no creo que lo haya hecho con dolo, fue un accidente. –

-Si, lo se…no estoy molesto contigo, es solo que, debí de haberlos quitado desde hace tiempo. – El pelinegro paso su mano por su cuello para luego continuar. – Ya lo arreglare, ¿Cuál es la buena?-

-Ya sé cuál es el problema, eso tampoco te va a gustar. -

-No le hagas del suspenso, ya todos estamos metidos en esto, así que dinos de una vez. – Dijo Fredd que al igual que Wasabi estaban en silencio, pero muy atentos de todo.

-Hiro cree que tu no sobreviviste al incendio. –

-¿Cómo?- Tadashi no daba crédito a lo que acaba de oír, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano pensara que estaba muerto?, todo cobraba sentido ahora, tal vez el golpe causado por la explosión había sido más severo de lo que creían, Hiro tendría que ir al psiquiatra como había dicho aquel médico.

-Tadashi ¿Subiste arriba a lavar ropa? -

-No tía Cass, apenas acabo de llegar, ni siquiera he subido. –

-Oh, tal vez fue Hiro, fui por un poco de paprika a la cocina y me encontré con un montón de ropa regada por todo el suelo. –

-Ay no… - Tadashi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Disculpe, señora Cass. – Hablo una cliente que estaba sentada cerca de la salida.

-Si cariño, necesitas algo. –

-No, es solo que veo humo salir de callejón. –

El grupo volteo al unisolo, efectivamente, una mata de humo blanco salía de forma constante del callejón donde estaba la cochera de la casa. Todos se apresuraron al lugar, a llegar pudieron ver un enorme tambo con su interior lleno de llamas y un Hiro bastante molesto que lanzaba prendas de ropa.

-¡HIRO HAMADA SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! -Se escuchó gritar a la tía.

-Una fogata. - dijo con bastante obviedad

-¡¿Pero por qué con ropa?!-

-Eso te lo puede contestar Tadashi. -dijo mirando con odio a su hermano.

-¿Me puedes explicar?- pregunto la tía tratando de entender.

-Tadashi espía a Hiro atraves de su ropa. -Termino por decir Fredd quien ya no aguantaba los nervios por la tensión, aunque apenas si entendía lo de los GPS.

-Tadashi, eso es horrible, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho sobre la privacidad de tu hermano?, mira, hablen entre ustedes, yo voy por un extintor. –

-Hiro…lo siento, yo solo. – cuando volteo a ver a su hermano se le fue el aire, Hiro sostenía sobre las llamas el cuaderno con las reglas de los "hermanos Hamada" algo que los dos juntos habían hecho, tenía una gran valor sentimental para ambos. -Hiro, sé que estás enojado, pero recuerda lo que te digo, respira y piensa las cosas, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas llegar a arrepentir. –

-¿Eso mismo pensaste cuando comenzaste a espiarme?-

-Tu sabes porque lo hice. –

-Si…porque no me tienes confianza. – Acto seguido y menor lanzo el cuaderno al fuego.

-¡Hiro no!- Ya era demasiado tarde para salvarlo, Hiro corrió esquivando a sus amigos quienes solo observaban apenados. – Lo arruine, simplemente lo arruine…jamás volverá a confiar en mí. –

Aquella noche sus amigos se quedaron para darle apoyo moral, no hubo risas ni juegos. La tía Cass no sabía que hacer para renovar la hermandad de ambos, por lo que le dijo al mayor que le diera espacio y libertad a su pequeño hermano, solo lo suficiente para que respirara; Tadashi dejo por ese día el tema del secreto de Hiro, se lo contaría a su tía cuando se calmaran las cosas.

Fin del capítulo.

Wow con el anuncio de la serie en Tv el fandom resurgió, un poco. Los que seguimos la información de la película, hasta el más mínimo rumor, estamos casi casi con una pared atando cabos sueltos con hilos rojos y toda la cosa, y es que entre el shippeo, lo villanos y más que se tratan de adivinar con las teorías locas, lo central de todo es la muerte de Tadashi. Aunque muchos se niegan a aceptar hay muchos cabos sueltos que nos dan como resultado que realmente no murió en el incendio, parte del equipo de producción dijo que lo hicieron así por (1) realmente no querían matar a este personaje, como lo han dicho los críticos, la muerte de Tadashi era innecesaria para el contexto de la historia, de hecho, eso creo un corte argumental en la narrativa, error de novatos (para Disney?) a no ser que tengas pensado otra cosa, (2) querían darle al público la oportunidad de pensar lo que quisieran, crear teorías locas, entretenerse otro rato, así que hay que hacerlo y (3) dado el caso que decidan regresarlo de entre los muertos lo pudieran hacer sin dañar la historia. Claro que eso no quiere decir que lo traigan de vuelta, una posibilidad es solo eso, una opción más que tomar (o descartar). Lo gracioso del caso es que el mismo Stan Lee dijo en una expo de comic que la secuela de grandes héroes será anunciada luego del estreno de guardianes de la galaxia 2 (se anunciara que se iniciara el rodaje), a mí esto me saca de mis casillas, ya que posteriormente se dice que no será película, ya que algo de tan corta duración no les daría el tiempo suficiente de meter las historias de todos los personajes (luego de ese comunicado anunciaron la serie de Tv, pero los rumores de la secuela persisten). De cualquier manera, el vocero de Marvel menciono el posible título "big hero 7" ya que un nuevo integrante se uniría al equipo, no antes de ser un villano, si, al hombre que goza de hacer cameos se le salieron las palabras "Tadashi regresara como villano" "habrá perdido todas sus memorias humanas" "será un hermano vs hermano" y entre otros comentarios como que Hiro tendrá que decidir si salvar el día o a su hermano. Pistas hay muchas, pues Stan Lee menciona a Sunfire, cierto es que el Hiro del comic original pierde a su padre y en eso se basaron para hacer a Tadashi, pero también lo es que el grupo se funda tras la extraña muerte de Sunfire en una explosión, motivo por el cual son convocados los héroes para formar un equipo y revelar al asesino (les suena más a Tadashi, pues Sunfire no estaba muerto). Asi que Tadashi es la combinación de ambos personajes, Stan dice que la pista estaba en la gorra del chico, SFN son las letras "Ninjas de San Fransokyo" pero también son las siglas de "SuNFire". Según el magnate el regreso de Tadashi esta imposibilitados por derechos de propiedad, ya que el grupo X-Men le pertenece a otra compañía y dentro de este paquete esta Sunfire, cosa que les impidió hacer la historia como la tenían planeada, se menciona antes de esto que Tadashi podía regresar como un científico loco pero actualmente Stan Lee ha vuelto a mencionar al mutante, cosa que nos podría indicar que tal vez Disney consiguió los derechos del mismo. Los rumores anda fuertes otra vez, asi como agrego "Tadashi tendrá un cambio de corazón" cosa que lo llevara a unirse a los grandes héroes "él no es el verdadero villano…hay alguien entre las sombras" en ese caso, el verdadero villano es quien se llevó a Tadashi después del incendio y sabiendo quienes no lo regreso ni le dijo quién era (pues habría perdido la memoria), sino que le lava el cerebro y lo utiliza para sus planes….ese es el nuevo rumor. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Tadashi durmió solo en su habitación por primera vez, Hiro se negaba a pasar un solo momento en su presencia, el menor de los Hamada se quedó a dormir con su tía, a la mañana siguiente nada había mejorado. El pequeño miembro de la familia de manera muy ordenada y casual se había levantado antes, a la hora que Tadashi bajo a desayunar este ya se encontraba saliendo de casa para ir solo a la escuela. El mayor por su parte tomo una sesta y fue recogiendo el montón de ropa que se encontraba regada por toda la casa, al llegar a su habitación se percató de su chaqueta verde, aquella que llevaba puesta el día del incendio, tenía un poco de hollín y una que otra mancha de sangre, se sentó en la orilla de su cama a contemplarla, ¿Cómo había ido todo cuesta abajo desde ese día? Todo aquello giraba en su cabeza, y hubiera seguido así por un rato más, si no fuera que el reloj de su escritorio marcaba las 7:35, "voy a perder mi primera clase" pensó antes de salir corriendo a la vez que se ponía la chaqueta que había tomado.

Era ya de tarde en la universidad, Tadashi seguía con problemas en los nuevos cambias a Baymax, las piezas extraíbles no eran lo suficientemente "adorables" para que fueran compatibles con su diseño.

-Bueno, si no se las pruebo no sabré si le quedan. – se dijo para sí mismo. Con un "auch" bastante fingido, el robot salió de su caja diciendo sus clásicas palabras.

-Hola, soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal. –

-Hola grandote…vamos a empezar con una actualización, un nuevo chip, abre tu compartimiento. – Tadashi agrego un chip color rojo con una cara muy parecida a la del chip verde, pero esta tenía un escudo.

-Actualización terminada, salvamiento y defensa en caso de desastre o guerra guardados. – Tadashi continúo revisando las piezas de la nueva armadura, para su gusto iba bastante atrasado, pero no eran las medidas o el tiempo lo que lo ponía torpe, la situación con su hermano mantenía su mente ocupada.

-Tus niveles de estrés son elevados, ¿Hay algo que te molesta? –

-Si…digo, no. No estamos aquí para que me escanees, acabemos con esto amigo. – dijo mientras comenzaba a ponerle la armadura.

-Si tienes un problema es adecuado que lo compartas con familiares y amigos. –

-No es necesario. –

-Tus amigos han sido contactados. –

\- Espera…¿Qué?-

-Hablar hará que te sientas mejor, la compañía de los demás es necesaria para tu recuperación, el aislamiento es la primera fase de la depresión en…-

-Hey, no estoy deprimido y no estoy seguro de que me guste esa función tuya…- Tadashi tomo su celular, cuando se disponía a enviarle un mensaje a sus amigos de "falsa alarma" un agitado Fred entro a su laboratorio. – Hola Fred, si vienes por lo del mensaje de Baymax no es nada, fue un error de comando. -El chico estaba pálido y le faltaba el aliento, dio un gran suspiro y le dijo alarmado.

-Amigo, tú tienes que creerme, lo que vi fue real. –

-Fred, si es otra vez sobre la leyenda de la niña del pasillo Gogo invento todo. -

-No eso, venia saliendo de la práctica del equipo de porristas, las chicas se adelantaron por una pizza y yo me quede un rato a practicar mis super saltos, cuando de la nada una rara sombra paso cerca de las lámparas, como si algo pequeño se uniera y creara una mega cosa.-

-Seguro fueron polillas. –

-Espera, aun no termino…seguí aquella extraña silueta y ahí estaba entre las sombras, un hombre con gabardina y una máscara de kabuki, ese sujeto me miro y de la nada hizo que esas pequeñas cosas formaran como espinas, fue tan rápido, mi pie quedo atrapado en eso y cuando me estaba levantando me zafe del traje, gracias a Dios el tipo creyó que era yo; Salí corriendo de ahí y se lo dije al guardia, pero él solo se burló de mí, me dijo "si como no, es como aquella vez del ovni", así que fui corriendo con Hiro, porque me creas o no eso me recordó sin duda al proyecto que presento, lo alcance justo cuando salía del laboratorio del profesor Callaghan, ¿sabes que me dijo?- Miro a Tadashi haciendo una pausa, pues este parecía no estar poniendo atención ya que iba venia poniéndole piezas a Baymax.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano?- Dijo sin mucha importancia, conociendo a su amigo seguramente estaba alucinando.

-Que era imposible que fueran sus microbot, porque todos habían sido destruidos en el incendio y me sugirió que dejara de leer tantas historietas…¿puedes creerlo? Pero tu si me crees, ¿verdad? - dijo mirando a Tadashi que ya estaba pensando en cómo decirle con amabilidad que estaba un poco loco.

-Veras Fred, Hiro seguramente te lo dijo porque no te conoce lo suficiente, pero si me preguntas a mi…bueno, seguramente era algún otro estudiante con otro proyecto parecido, Hiro no ha hecho más microbot y no tiene autorizado hacer proyectos aun porque no está matriculado, solo relájate amigo. –

-¿Qué nadie va a creerme?- se dijo para el mismo, pero una tercera voz se escuchó decir.

-Yo te creo. -Era Baymax que no dejaba de ver a Fred.

-¿Disculpa?-

-No hay funcionamiento neuronal en el área específica del cerebro donde se procesan las "mentiras", tampoco hay rastros de un funcionamiento anormal para que haya alucinaciones, sus signos como la presión y el ánimo advierten que está diciendo la verdad. –

-Gracias grandote. – Dijo mientras que se levantaba para abrazarlo, cosa que Baymax imito.

-Wow…no sabía que podías hacer eso. - menciono sorprendido que su proyecto tuviera funciones que él mismo desconocía, pero volviendo al asunto continúo hablando preocupado. – Entonces hay alguien usando los microbot de Hiro, Fred…tenemos que detenerlo. –

-¿De verdad, sabes lo que significa? Fred Bond y James Hamada vuelven a la acción. – grito mientras hacía pose de victoria.

-Espera un momento, ¿cómo lo encontraremos? - Ambos quedaron en silencio, tendrían que andar por toda la ciudad sin ninguna pista real. Tadashi metió sus manos en su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro de su laboratorio, fue ahí que sintió que algo se movía en sus bolsillos, lo había olvidado, el microbot que Krei trato de robarle a su hermano, rápidamente lo puso en un contenedor de cristal, de eso que se usan para cultivo bacteriano, el pequeño robot se movía constantemente, como si tratara de seguir órdenes a distancia. -Quiere ir con los demás. –

-Pues ahora tenemos una pista, ¿Qué tal si llevamos a este grandote para que nos proteja? -

-Sin duda lo llevaremos, así podremos probar su nuevo chip. –

-¿Y si vamos también por Hiro?-

-No creo que sea adecuado, en este momento él y yo…espera un momento. – Tadashi tomo su celular y llamo a su tía Cass. -Hola, sí, todo bien acá…¿Hiro llego a casa?...excelente, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien, hasta luego tía Cass, llegare un poco tarde, problemas con el proyecto, ya sabes. – Colgó su celular y se preparó para salir. -Esto quedara entre nosotros, no le contaremos nada más a Hiro, ya está bastante inestable como para enterarse que alguien robo su proyecto, ahora vamos. –

Ambos chicos y robot salieron en dirección que el microbot daba como pequeña brújula entre las oscuras calles, yendo en dirección al muelle, Tadashi iba sin detenerse hasta que noto que apuntaba al mar, se quedó un momento ahí observando.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?¿viste algo?- pregunto Fred escondido de atrás de Baymax.

-Creo que se acerca, vamos…tenemos que irnos. – dijo mientras que el pequeño robot salía disparado asía el océano en dirección de una extraña silueta, los tres corrieron para esconderse detrás de unos vagones vacíos.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Pues…esperar que Baymax pueda protegernos. – Tadashi no podía dejar de pensar que estaba a punto de tener una batalla robotica con un desconocido, al igual que su hermano y sus incursiones nocturnas.

Una luz segó sus ojos, ambos chicos casi sufren un infarto si no fuera que las voces que continuaron luego del flash eran bastante familiares.

-Tadashi. -Pregunto una dulce voz femenina. De un pequeño automóvil salieron Honey, Wasabi y Gogo.

-¿Que están haciendo en los muelles?- Pregunto Gogo.

-Amigos, que bueno que llegaron, estamos a punto de luchar por el bien de Hiro. –

-¿Qué? Otra vez con eso, Tadashi, sé que quieres mucho a tu hermano, pero si lo estas siguiendo de nuevo… - le advirtió Wasabi.

-No es nada de eso, pero saben, deberían irse. -

-No, Tadashi, esto que haces está mal, Hiro necesita su espacio. – Admitió Honey.

-Chicos, no lo culpen a él, esta vez yo fui quien…¡Santa madre de megazord!- Grito Fred, todos voltearon a ver en la dirección en la que el chico estaba mirando. Un hombre con la descripción que había dicho levanto uno de los vagones con los microbot, por costumbre la rubia tomo una fotografía con flash, cosa que no le agrado nada al enmascarado, que sin compasión alguna lanzo el contenedor sobre los jóvenes, solo un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

-¡Ay, no Dios por favor!- Grito Wasabi quien quedo en posición fetal ante la inminente idea de morir aplastado, pero nada, Baymax había alcanzado a detener el impacto, justo lo suficiente para que todo corrieran al auto.

-Tadashi, explica esto ahora. – Dijo Gogo bastante molesta.

-Fred lo descubrió, no se quién es, pero tiene los microbot de Hiro, solo queríamos detenerlo. –

Un sonido seco, como un golpe metálico sonó a lo lejos, Baymax había sido golpeado, salió disparado por el aire y termino cayendo en el techo del coche. El hombre kabuki se acercaba a gran velocidad por lo que Wasabi arranco mientras Baymax contratacaba los golpes que les lanzaba. Calle abajo se deslizaba el auto lleno de jóvenes quienes no dejaban de cuestionarse los unos a los otros.

-¿Por qué pensaron que podrían contra él?- Pregunto Honey.

-Bueno, Fred me dio una descripción muy simple, no pensé que tuviera tantos microbot. –

-Oigan chicos, nos persigue un super villano, es aterrador, pero también es fantástico. –

-¡FRED!- Gritaron todos los presentes quienes pasaron rápido la mira a Wasabi que había detenido por completo la marcha.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto con rudeza Gogo.

-Hay luz roja.- Dijo Wasabi quien parecía estar contado los segundos que duraba la luz para arrancar.

-No hay luces rojas en una persecución. – dijo bastante desesperada la chica de mechones morados.

-¿Por qué no deja de perseguirnos?- insistió Tadashi quien no comprendía como había pasado de confrontar a un posible brabucón universitario a correr por sus vidas.

-El clásico motivo, quiere asesinarnos porque sabemos demasiado. – Concluyo Fred por su larga experiencia en comic.

-No estamos seguro de que sea por eso. - Wasabi asomo su cabeza por la ventana y grito. -Oye, ¿Por qué quieres asesinarnos? -

-Chicos, no es seguro que trate de matarnos- Honey creía que tal vez solo los perseguía porque ellos estaban huyendo, cuando Fred grito "AUTO" la chica soltó con angustia. -Si trata de asesinarnos. -

Las direccionales del carro brillaron indicando cordialmente asía donde se dirigían.

-¿Pusiste las direccionales?- pregunto Gogo más enojada que antes.

-Es la ley, tienes que decir a dónde vas.- insistió Wasabi.

-Bien, hasta aquí… - la pelinegra se sacó el chicle de la boca y lo pego en el tablero del carro, acto seguido jalo la palanca del asiento de Wasabi haciendo que este se recorriera atrás, poniendo incómodamente cerca a Tadashi y Honey que casi quedan aplastados, hubiera sido más incómodo pero por suerte la inercia del movimiento y la forma brusca en la que Gogo domaba al auto los hizo no solo abrazarse ellos dos, sino que Fred también se les uniera.

-Baymax…sostente. – Le ordeno Tadashi desde dentro del coche, el robot se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo.

Gogo sorteaba carros estacionados, botes de basura y se escurría por los callejones más pequeños, el hombre de la máscara kabuki no cedía ni un solo momento, fue ahí que la chica vio una oportunidad, el tren se acercaba, si lograba cruzarlo tal vez aquel sujeto los dejaría por la paz, acérelo lo más que puedo sin escuchar los ruegos de sus amigos que pedían se detuviera y en el preámbulo del impacto activo el freno de mano, cosa que los hizo saltar con la velocidad suficiente para pasar intactos las vías del tren. Gogo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de velocidad y sus sentidos ya estaban sensibilizados lo suficiente para percatarse de que su plan no había funcionado, él hombre kabuki los seguía aun desde el otro lado del tren.

-Creo que nos dejó de seguir. – Dijo Honey con alivio.

Pero en ese momento un ejército incontable de microbot rodearon el auto, formaron en cuestión de segundo un túnel que se iba cerrando cada vez más y más, Gogo acelero para sacar a sus amigos de aquel enjambre con los gritos de Fred y Honey retumbando.

-No lo vamos a lograr. –

-Lo vamos a lograr. –

-No lo vamos a lograr. –

-Que si lo vamos a lograr.-

El auto avanzo seguro y sin detenerse logrando escapar de ser aplastados por la horda de mini robot.

-Les dije que lo lograríamos. – Dijo la rubia que quien momentos antes era la que daba negativas.

De nada les sirvió la victoria pues no se percataron que se encontraban a la orilla del muelle y tras pocos metros recorridos el auto se fue de lleno contra las olas mar. El agua entro rápidamente por los cristales rotos por la persecución, llego sin esfuerzo y en poco tiempo al fondo, la primera en salir fue Gogo quien no llevaba puesto el cinturón, vio de antemano la silueta de aquel hombre alejarse gracias a la luz de las lámparas, luego miro a Baymax quien se quitaba la armadura que Tadashi le había puesto, uno por uno los tripulantes del auto fueron saliendo y gracias al robot inflable salieron a flote sin ningún problema.

-Sus temperaturas son bajas, me temo que requieren de mi tratamiento. – Dijo el robot que era usado como salva vidas por los cinco chicos.

-Tenemos que movernos, ¿conocen algún lugar cercano que sea seguro? – pregunto Tadashi.

-Vengan conmigo. -Dijo valientemente Fred.

No muy lejos de ahí, a unas escasas cuadras los muchachos caminaban por uno de los barrios más caros y privilegiados de San Fransokyo, de la nada Fred doblo a la izquierda para quedar de pie a una puerta de una maravillosa mansión, que sin duda era la más hermosa de la ciudad.

-Fred, ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Honey.

-Oh…lo olvidaba, bienvenidos a watshi no ushi, en chino significa "la puerta de enfrente". –

-De hecho…no. -Dijo Tadashi un tanto sorprendido que el fanático de anime no supiera que significara.

-Escucha gran bobo, un tipo nos acaba de intentar matar, no estoy de humor para tus… -Amenazo Gogo cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un mayordomo bastante serio que sin sorpresa alguno saludo al chico.

-Bienvenido a casa amo Frederyc. –

-Heathcliff, amigaso.- dijo chocando el puño con el taciturno hombre. -Vamos chicos, aquí estaremos a salvo. -

Tímidamente los demás lo siguieron sin saber si saludar o no al sujeto parado en el pórtico. Entre la sala de estar, el hall, los pasillos finamente adornados con cuadros y retratos familiares los chicos comenzaron a preguntar.

-¿Fred…esta es tu casa?- cuestiono Honey.

-Pensé que vivías de bajo de un puente. – admitió Gogo.

-Es la casa de mis padres, ellos no están ahora, salieron de viaje a la isla familiar, obvio hay que ir…fiestón. – Fred aplaudió y una puerta se abrió de forma automática, el cuarto del chico parecía más una tienda friki que una habitación, repletas de figuras de colección, comic y películas, sin contar con un cuadro donde Fred posaba con cuerpo de vikingo montado sobre una quimera.

-Si no fuera que fuimos perseguidos por un homicida, esto sería lo más raro que he visto…mi cerebro quiere matar a mis ojos por ver esto. – decía Wasabi.

Tadashi se sentó en la primera silla que vio, no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, eso sin duda era el proyecto de su hermano, ¿pero quién era esa persona enmascarada y como había hecho para conseguir los microbot? Fue ahí que sintió como alguien se recargo sobre él.

-Tu temperatura esta baja, permíteme cuidar de ti. – Baymax encendió su calefactor interno, Tadashi nunca pensó que se sintiera tan bien un abraso así, los chicos se unieron pronta a la escena.

-Un cálido malvavisco. -dijo Fred.

-Encantador. -Menciono Honey.

-Ah…que agradable. – Wasabi sin duda era quien más lo disfrutaba.

-Buen robot. – Las palabras de Gogo fueron las que le dieron animo a Tadashi, era raro que ella dijera algo positivo en situaciones así.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que acaba de pasar?- Pregunto el pelinegro

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas. – Fred sentó a todos en el sofá principal de la habitación y les fue dando a cada uno números de distintos comics. Cada título más extraño que otro, todos con lord o varones.

\- Fred, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - cuestiono Wasabi.

-No lo ven, todos ellos tienen algo en común, son ricos, poderosos y eso no es suficientes para ellos, siempre quieren más. –

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver?- dijo Gogo exasperada.

-Que nuestro villano no es más ni menos que… - Fred encendió la televisión donde se sintonizaba la serie de Friends. – esperen un momento. -con un cambio rápido de canal en la sección de economía se vio el rostro de Alister Krei. – Él es el hombre de la máscara.-

-Fred, eso es no puede ser, es una figura pública, todos se darían cuenta. – Dijo el mayor de los Hamada.

-Piénsalo Tadashi, Krei quería los microbot de Hiro pero él se los negó, pero no existen negativas para hombres como él. –

Tadashi guardo silencio, él tenía otra teoría que involucraba al profesor Callaghan, pero siendo el maestro favorito de todos no se animaba a decirlo, además de que la idea de Fred no estaba tan loca, de las pocas veces que visito el laboratorio para recoger a Hiro nunca vio nada sospechoso, además los planos del proyecto se perdieron en el incendio.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos otra pista. – concluyo.

-Su tipo de sangre es A+, sus niveles de colesterol y triglicéridos son…-decía Baymax para ser interrumpido por su creador.

-Espera un momento, ¿lo escaneaste? -

-Me programaste para guardar la salud de todos. -

-Eso es genial, bien…lo único que tenemos que hacer es escanear a todos y encontrar la similitud. –

-Para encontrarlo tendrías que escanear a cada persona en San Fransokyo y eso te llevara, no sé, ¿Toda la vida?- concluyo Gogo.

-No necesariamente. – Dijo Tadashi que veía la figura de un robot de una serie antigua. – Mejorare el escáner de Baymax, así podrá abarcar toda la ciudad, ahora que lo pienso…si me van ayudar, también deberíamos de prepararnos nosotros. –

-¿Prepararnos? Soy el único que cree que deberíamos ir con la policía. – insistió Wasabi.

-No nos creerán, lo intente con el guardia de la universidad, solo es vigilante y no me tomo enserio, ahora imagínate con los policías, además no tenemos pruebas. – argumento Fred, la idea de no tener nada tangible que mostrar hizo enmudecer a Wasabi.

-Bien, lo haremos. -Confirmo Gogo. -Ya molestamos bastante a tu hermano y en cierta forma estamos tan metidos en el problema como tú, se lo debemos…todos. –

-Gogo tiene razón, Hiro nos necesita, recuperaremos su proyecto y detendremos al ladrón. – Se unió al grupo la rubia.

-Bien, pero cuál es el plan. –

-Lo sienten chicos, sienten nuestros orígenes…¡nos vamos a convertir en héroes!- Grito Fred victorioso, su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, los chicos comenzaron de inmediato a armar un plan que incluyeran sus proyectos personales.

Mientras en casa de los Hamada un pequeño niño aprovechaba la ausencia de su hermano para hurgar en su lado de la habitación, cada segundo contaba pues no sabía a qué hora regresaría, cuando al fin encontró el diario que buscaba se puso a leerlo cauteloso, pero tras pasar las horas y ver que Tadashi no regresaba se comenzó a preocupar, Hiro permaneció ahí esperándolo en la oscuridad.

Fin del capítulo.

Cada que entro a Word me recuerda que me quedan como diez días para que muera mi promoción, esto de no tenerlo instalado me estresa, no me gusta que me recuerden cuanto me queda de tiempo como Helga a Arnold fuera de su casa, esa es otra cosa que espero para el próximo año, la película de "salvemos la selva" de hey Arnold. Ya quiero verla XD y de la nada llegue a las 3,000 palabras, mi reto es minimo 3,ooo máximo 3,200 y quería seguir escribiendo pero nada que ya había llegado a mi limite, creo que llego a la parte de la película en donde me será imposible escribir solo diálogos, pero en fin, si leen esto den señas de que están con vida, Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Tadashi volvió a casa ya entrada la noche, la verdad se la estaba pasando tan bien con sus amigos que ya se le había olvidado que horas antes un sujeto trato de aniquilarlos. El chico subió la veintena de escalones para llegar al segundo piso tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, se detuvo por un momento y continuo asía el ático donde se encontraba su habitación. Ya sin preocupación alguna encendió la luz y lanzo su chaqueta a la cama.

-¿Día largo?- pregunto Hiro que seguía en espera de su llegada.

Tadashi utilizo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para no gritar, el susto que le dio su hermano fue peor que el miedo que sintió al ser perseguido por media ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas dormido? - pregunto a la defensiva el mayor.

-Lo mismo te pregunto. –

-Fui con los chicos al muelle luego de la escuela. –

-¿Al muelle? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? ¿y por qué estas mojado?- Hiro insistía en el interrogatorio.

-Por nada, solo fuimos. –

-No vas a los muelles a hacer "nada" a estas horas de la noche. –

-Bien, fuimos a surfear, la marea estaba bien para hacerlo, ¿feliz? - respondió cualquier cosa para zafarse de Hiro.

-¿Surfear? En la noche, con ropa y sin tu tabla…-Dijo el menor quien señalaba la tabla de surf a su espalda.

-Bien, no estuve en los muelles…estábamos, en casa de Fred. –

-No me digas, hicieron una fiesta nocturna en su piscina. - dijo el menor con sarcasmo.

-Si…¿Algún problema?-

-Como no, me quieres decir que de todas las cosas que hacer en la mansión, los juegos, la cocina, el cine integrado, la bola de nerd decidieron mojarse en la piscina. – Tadashi miro a su hermano con más miedo que intriga, nadie de ellos sabia sobre la mansión del chico.

-Es la primera vez que Fred nos lleva a su casa, no sabíamos que hacer. –

-No me digas, seguramente encontraron fascinante el gusto de Fred, su retrato montando un extraño tigre debió fascinarle a Wasabi, ¿estás seguro que su cerebro no trato de asesinar a sus ojos?-

-Hiro…¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto bastante preocupado Tadashi, pensando que tal vez su hermano lo estuvo siguiendo.

-¿Yo? E estado en casa todo el tiempo, si no me crees pregúntale a la tía Cass, la verdadera cuestión aquí es ¿dónde has estado tú?-

-Ya te dije, estuvimos en casa de Fred, solo eso. – La paranoia estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, pero tal vez Fred le había contado de la mansión cuando fueron a jugar video juegos.

-Muy bien…no quieres contarme, porque mejor no hablamos del colegio Welfare. –

-¿El colegio Welfare? Está del otro lado de la ciudad. –

-Bastante lejos para asistir ¿no lo crees? -

-Desde aquí, sí. –

-Sin duda, es mejor para los estudiantes mudarse al campus. –

-¿Por qué de la nada muestras tanto interés en esa universidad?-

-No lo sé, ¿por cuánto tiempo pensabas guardarle el secreto a todos sobre tu cambio de matriculación? –

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto entre sorprendido y asustado.

Hiro levanto con obviedad el diario de su hermano, Tadashi se lo arrebato de un golpe y lo miro con severidad.

-Sabes que esto es privado. –

-Tú tienes un concepto muy extraño sobre "privacidad", mi vida debe de ser un libro abierto, pero lo tuya…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba para salir de la habitación. – El I.T.S.F. es la más prestigiosa escuela de esta ciudad, ¿Por qué quieres ir a otro lado? -

-El colegio Welfare tiene un área enfocada a la salud, Baymax puede tener mejor impacto ahí. –

-No, lo que tú quieres es tenerla fácil, no hay área de medicina en el I.T.S.F porque nadie la a abierto, y ahora que se tiene esa oportunidad tú te hechas para atrás, ¿el perfecto Tadashi Hamada le tiene miedo al trabajo rudo?- Ataco Hiro.

-Yo no le tengo miedo al trabajo, tú más que nadie sabe cuántas horas le dedico a mis investigaciones. –

-¿Qué si lo sé?- Dijo con rencor el menor de los Hamadas recordando todo los días que paso esperando el regreso de su hermano a casa, hora tras hora. – Me supongo que no es esa la única razón de tu cambio. –

-¿Qué otra razón podría a ver?- pregunto retante Tadashi.

-¿El I.T.S.F. es demasiado pequeño para dos Hamada?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Admítelo, no es coincidencia que fuera la misma semana que yo decidiera competir en la exposición. –

-Habla claro Hiro… -

-Me tienes envidia. –

Un silencio pesado inundo la habitación, las miradas que los hermanos se sostenían eran frías y ásperas. Por fin el mayor de ellos hablo.

-¿Envidia de qué? De un niño mimado que no ha podido hacer nada por sí solo. –

-Yo a diferencia de ti, no necesito ir a clases ni estudiar, soy más inteligente que el promedio, soy mucho más inteligente que tú. –

-Vaya… hasta ahora te sale el orgullo nerd, si no fuera por mi seguirías dándote de golpes en la cabeza contra el escritorio. –

Hiro guardo silencio, no sabía cómo contra restar eso y unas cuantas lagrimas se comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-Yo…yo, tuve mejor calificación que tú en la preparatoria, universidades de todos lados me querían dentro de sus listas, pude haber entrado a cualquiera. –

-Pero no lo hiciste, porque no importa que tan inteligente seas, tu siempre tomas malas decisiones, por eso tengo que andar detrás de ti…tu, tú me obligas a esto. – dijo mientras señalaba todo y nada a la vez.

\- Puede a ver aplicado a cualquier otra universidad, ¿tienes una idea de por qué no lo hice? –

Tadashi se masajeo el cuello mientras giraba la cabeza, esa discusión realmente lo estaba poniendo tenso.

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no elegiste otra?- pregunto con hartazgo.

-Porque tu no estabas en ninguna de ellas. – Hiro suspiro con tristeza y continuo. -Si tu no vas a estar ahí, ¿Para que ir a I.T.S.F.?- El menor bajo las escaleras dejando solo a Tadashi. El pelinegro había descubierto un nuevo nivel de culpabilidad. No lo especificaba en el diario, pero esa era la razón real de su cambio, no quería ser la sombra de su hermano menor, tenía miedo de que él lo sobrepasara.

Esa noche Tadashi no durmió, se la paso repasando palabras tras palabra de la discusión. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Hiro? Todo había comenzado bien y de la nada parecía como si tratara de alejarlo. Todas sus teorías locas sobre el profesor Callaghan, Krei, Hiro robando piezas de museos, nada coincidía ya, incluso lo del golpe en el incendio, no era eso, su hermano había empezado a actuar raro desde un día antes. Tal vez todo se debía a él, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en un mal hermano, o quizás nunca fue uno bueno.

A la mañana siguiente sucedió lo mismo del día anterior, Hiro ya no estaba para cuando Tadashi bajo a desayunar, por primera vez se sintió agradecido de no ver a su hermano, no quería tener otra confrontación. Emprendió su ida a la escuela, la llegada y la estancia en las instalaciones le hicieron dudar de lo que pensaba hacer, ¿Por qué irse del I.T.S.F.? de verdad le gustaba estar ahí, no quería tener que despedirse de sus amigos y profesores, definitivamente le iría mejor en el colegio Welfare, pero Hiro tenía razón, gracias a él se estaba por abrir las investigaciones para el área de biología y ciencias de la salud, si él se iba ese plan se echaría para atrás, y todos aquellos que quisieran hacer proyectos con ese fin se verían imposibilitados. Pero por otro lado estaba Hiro, el niño prodigio, estar siempre a su sombra le preocupaba mucho, jamás lograría superar su genio, su talento y constancia no eran rival, pero una nueva cuestión paso por su mente ¿Lo hago para ayudar a las personas o solo para demostrar que soy mejor que mi hermano?

La mente de chico encontró paz cuando él y sus amigos se juntaron para mejorar sus proyectos personales con el fin de recuperar los microbot de Hiro, con suerte aquel acto repararía el daño en su relación.

Honey trajo consigo la pequeña máquina que Hiro había hecho para ella, una mescladora de elementos químicos, entre los chicos se idearon hacerla portátil, de esa forma la rubia podría hacer cualquier reacción química dentro de pequeñas esferas plásticas que con cualquier impacto soltaban el químico si problemas.

Wasabi ya tenía todo alineado, las correcciones que le había hecho el menor de los Hamadas le ayudo a darse cuenta que podía hacer su laser portátil en forma de muñequeras, estos al momento de encenderse salían con forma de espadas, fácilmente podían cortar cualquier cosa.

El de Gogo fue un tanto difícil, la chica no hallaba como modificar su bicicleta, en un arranque de ira desecho todo y se quedó solo con sus discos magnéticos, sería como andar en patines, cosa que dominaba a la perfección.

Fred solo quería tener un traje de monstruo por lo que saco un cosplay viejo de su armario al que Tadashi le agrego unos resortes que lo hacían capas de saltar grandes alturas, al tiempo que de la boca de la botarga salían llamas de un azul eléctrico.

Por su parte Tadashi agrego unas cuantas cosas a Baymax, un nuevo escáner capas de abarcar grandes distancias y una armadura más sólida, estaba orgulloso de su obra pues el robot era casi irreconocible.

Habían pasado algunos días, el trazar el plan no les llevo tanto como pensaban, solo faltaban alguno que otro detalle menor; si todo iba según lo planeado mañana seria el día. Los chicos se reunieron en la piscina de la mansión para hacer una lista de los faltantes cuando de la nada escucharon una voz que les helo la sangre.

-¿Tomando el sol?- Era Hiro que de alguna manera había dado con la casa.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso me seguiste? - pregunto bastante enojado Tadashi.

-No, eso es lo que tu hubieras hecho, yo solo deduje que si no estabas en la escuela ni en la casa, seguramente estarías aquí. – dijo con obviedad el menor.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestiono cortante Tadashi.

-Solo recordarte que tía Cass nos castigó, nada de salidas después de la escuela. –

Un silencio bastante pesado se cernió sobre el grupo, fue cuando a Fred se le ocurrió relajar las cosas con una invitación al menor.

-Hiro, hermano, no te había dicho nada sobre mi casa verdad, ¿Cómo la ves, te gustaría que te la muestre? -

Hiro se quedó viendo un rato a Fred, parecía que dudaba en darle una respuesta hasta que finalmente contesto.

-Gracias, pero quizás luego. –

-Vamos, tengo una alberca, dos yacusis, mi habitación que es genial, la cocina llena de golosinas, ¡Ah si! Hasta un cine en el sótano…-

-Espera un momento, ¿Hiro no sabía nada de eso? - pregunto el mayor de los Hamadas.

-Pues amigo, es la primera vez que veo a tu hermano en mi casa, de hecho, no recuerdo haberle mencionado donde vivía…-

El grupo de chicos miro al menor con intriga, mientras el joven parecía palidecer.

-Ya se lo que pasa…¡Hiro es un psíquico!, todo este tiempo a leído nuestras mentes con sus poderes mentales. – aseguraba Fred que ahora era dueño de las miradas de todos.

-Claro que no, Fred, que te hemos dicho sobre qué es y que no es ciencia. – aclaro Wasabi.

-Hiro ¿Cómo es que sabes esa información, la sacaste de alguna red social?- pregunto Honey con celular en mano.

-Tal vez solo lo escucho por ahí, usen la lógica. – Pidió Gogo.

-Yo no…es solo…- Hiro empezó a tartamudear, de la nada se había puesto nervioso.

-YA LO TENGO…Hiro puede ver el futuro. – Concluyo Fred

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos, incluso Hiro.

-Si, piensen, el heroico acto de Hiro salvando a Tadashi de la explosión, y no le preocupaba la entrada al I.T.S.F. porque él sabía el resultado, conoce series de anime que aún no salen, cosas que Honey no le a dicho, secretos de su hermano y por algún motivo no le teme a Gogo como los demás niños…como si ya la conociera de hace mucho. – Fred se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se puso a caminar dando vueltas en círculos, como si algo en su hipótesis no concordara.

-Vamos, todos ustedes están actuando como locos, no sé qué estén haciendo ni me interesa, solo quería recordarle a Tadashi sobre el castigo, ya lo hice y ahora me voy. – Dijo el niño para comenzar a caminar por el jardín. LO TENGO…hiciste un viaje en el tiempo. – Grito Fred cosa que se les hizo a un más tonta a todos que sus anteriores hipótesis. Hiro detuvo sus pasos y camino de regreso, con una sonrisa en la cara se dirigió a Fred.

-Bien, sigamos tu juego…hipotéticamente y de alguna manera extraña yo pude viajar diez años al pasado, ¿Cómo sigue la historia Fred?-

-¿Yo? Bien, veamos…no es un viaje normal en el tiempo, porque no te encuentras contigo mismo, es como si solo hubiera podido viajar a través de tus memorias, ¿Cómo si fuera tu conciencia?-

-Exacto, eso suena convincente para mí, ¿y qué más?- le sugirió que procediera.

-¿De verdad vas a dejar que Fred hable de cosas extrañas con tu hermano?- dijo Wasabi.

-Silencio. - le contestaron ambas chicas, Tadashi no decía nada, trataba de entender algo.

-Mmm, Vienes de un futuro pos apocalíptico donde extraterrestre cybor nos gobiernan y…-

-Fred, Fred…vuelve. – Pidió Hiro. – En realidad seria de un agradable futuro donde todos somos felices. –

-¿Entonces para que volver?- cuestiono Fred, rascándose la cabeza dio con cómo seguir con la historia. – Tadashi. – Dijo el rubio acercándose a Hiro.

-SI. – Dio un salto el menor del gusto.

-Él no sobrevivió al incendio. –

-Excelente Fred, eres un genio, ¿Qué más? -

-No lo sé amigo, no tengo más ideas. –

-Ahora es mi turno de inventar el resto de la historia…tras el incendio mi hermano falleció, de alguna forma di con el causante, quería venganza, pero no sabía como, así que forme un equipo de héroes para poder enfrentarlo, las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pero al final salimos victoriosos. No había necesidad de cambiar nada, pero por un error yo termine viniendo aquí y no pude soportar pensar que tenia que pasar por lo mismo una vez más.-

-Hiro, esa historia es genial…¿y cómo termina?-

-No lo sé, que me crean loco y me metan a un manicomio. -dijo con risa forzada el menor.

-Vamos, yo si la crearía. –

-Tu si, ¿pero y tus amigos nerd?- ambos chicos voltearon a ver a los demás, Wasabi estaba totalmente catatónico, la chicas se miraban las unas a las otras para luego pasar a ver a Tadashi quien solo miraba preocupado a Hiro.

-Si yo fuera tu…no se lo diría a nadie. – Contesto una tanto deprimido Fred. – Seria triste que fuera verdad y nadie de nosotros te brindara ayuda, debes de extrañar el tiempo de dónde vienes y debe de ser muy raro para ti volver a repetir todo otra vez. –

-Gracias Fred por jugar conmigo. – Le dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-Oye…cuando quieras. –

-Hiro, es hora de que regreses a la cafetería, tía Cass se va a preocupar si no te ve, yo estoy haciendo tarea, volveré más al rato. – ordeno Tadashi.

-Bien…como quieras. -Hiro se encamino de vuelta a la calle cuando Fred le grito.

-Oye Hiro, si yo estuviera en tu situación no sufriría, velo desde este punto, puedes ser de nuevo un niño y hacer todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer. –

-Gracias Fred. -dijo antes de perderse de vista.

-¿Tadashi?- Honey estaba muy preocupada por ambos hermanos.

-De verdad no quería hacerlo, pero creo que Hiro tendrá que ir con el psiquiatra la próxima semana. –

-¿Crees que este loco?- pregunto Gogo.

-No lo sé, ya no lo sé…no se si miente, si esta fingiendo o solo quiere llamar la atención, necesitamos ayuda. – refiriéndose que quizás ambos estaban mal.

-¿Qué pasa Fred?- pregunto Wasabi

-Ahora lo entiendo…él sabia que no le íbamos a creer, por eso no nos lo conto- seguía Fred.

-Solo fue un juego, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, bien, volviendo al tema.-

Los chicos se sentaron de nuevo cerca de la pisina y siguieron con su reunión, volviendo a sus proyectos que habían escondido bajo las sillas.

-Chicos…¿creen que nos descubran? – pregunto Hobey.

-¿A que te refieres?- contesto Wasabi que le hacía unos últimos arreglos a sus láser.

-Bueno, Freddy tiene un traje puesto, si pasa algo nadie lo reconocerá, pero nosotros vamos descubiertos. –

-Tienen razón, pero no se preocupen, tengo lo necesario. – Dijo Fred quien llevo a sus amigos a su guardarropa lleno de disfraces.

-¿Por qué tienes disfraces de mujer?- pregunto Gogo quien veía un vestido de maid.

-A veces hacia cosplay grupal y las chicas me cedían sus trajes porque no tenían espacio en sus casas.-

A pesar de la insistencia de Fred para que sus amigos se vistieran de forma heroica, estos decidieron tomar lo más normal del guardarropa, antifaces, gabardina, ropa oscura, lentes, paliacates, nada fuera de lo común pero lo suficientemente cubrientes para que sus rostros no fueran reconocibles.

Al fin se sintieron lo suficientemente listos para actuar contra el hombre kabuki, Tadashi y los demás decidieron festejar esa noche en la cafetería después del cierre.

-Por nuestra próxima victoria. – brindo la rubia con una limonada.

-Soy el único que cree que es de mala suerte festejas antes de la pelea. -dijo Wasabi preocupado.

-Vamos, las mentes más brillantes del I.T.S.F. están reunidas aquí, nada puede fallar. – menciono Tadashi.

-¿Aun crees que es buena idea ocultarle esto a Hiro?- pregunto Honey.

-Mujer, ¿Qué no lo oíste hablar con Fred? Definitivamente tiene algo, sin ofender. –

-Pues si me siento ofendido. – contesto el rubio.

-No te enojes Fred, es solo que su charla se escuchó un poco…-

-Demente. -termino por decir Gogo.

-Vamos chicos, hay una posibilidad, sigan el juego…¿ok?-

-Bien, finjamos que Hiro es un viajero del tiempo ¿y eso que? No cambia el hecho de que actué como loco. – concluyo la chica ruda.

-Pues…no, a no ser que oculte algo. – dijo Fred

-Ya, hasta aquí, el punto es festejar nuestros "orígenes", ¿no es asi Fred?- menciona Tadashi para desviar el tema.

-OH SI.- grito Fred volviendo a sintonizar con los demás. Aquella noche sin duda la recordarían como una de las mejores.

Fin del capitulo

En este punto se me a hecho bastante difícil, pero bueno, casi me infarto cuando me di cuenta que había más información de la serie, soltaron el nombre de cuatro villados y mensionaron a cinco nuevos personajes, entre ellos una chica compañera de Hiro (Kami), no se porque pero ya la odio. Como sea, no se si leen esto, pero quien lo haga se dara cuenta que mensiono el Colegio Welfare, es porque en el manga oficial de Disney Japan Tadashi y Hiro iban ambos a la universidad, los dos entraron en tiempo y forma pero por varios motivos, entre ellos los sucesos extraños en el I.T.S.F y lo difícil que era estar con su hermano (en el manga Tadashi expresa en varias ocasiones sus celos) decide transferirse a ese colegio, lamentablemente pasa lo del portal (Tadashi es absorbido y Hiro lo da por muerto…si, en el manga no se sabe si realmente murió o no, pero si les dolió la escena de la explosión, la del portal los matara).


	7. Chapter 7

Todos con sus respectivas bebidas tomaron y rieron en medio de la oscuridad, pues solo su mesa estaba iluminada, eso hacia un ambiente bueno; el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta corto el momento de golpe, alguien con una sudadera con el gorro puesto había entrado, su rostro no se veía debido a eso.

-Lo siento, está cerrado, se me debió haber olvidado cerrar la puerta, por favor vuelva otro día. – dijo Tadashi cuando se percató de que se trataba de Hiro. -¿de dónde vienes?-

-De ningún lado, solo fui a caminar. – dijo mientras lo pasaba de largo siendo bastante obvio que escondía algo en su sudadera. Tadashi lo jalo del brazo para confrontarlo, pero por el movimiento Hiro soltó una lata de pintura en airosos que rodo por el piso.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Tadashi mientras recogía la pintura.

-Es un airosos, lógica. -contesto el menor quitándole la lata de las manos.

-¿Has estado saliendo a grafitiar?- Cuestiono el mayor.

Los chicos por su parte se quedaron callados en la mesa, no había forma de salir de la discusión que se estaba formando.

-Deberías estar orgulloso, pase de un delito mayor a uno menor, felicidades…eres un perfecto hermano. – contesto Hiro con bastante sarcasmo.

-Yo nunca he dicho que soy perfecto, yo solo…Hiro, solo quiero que seas feliz y la gente feliz no hace este tipo de cosas. –

-Tú no sabes que me hace feliz, a ti solo te interesa quedar bien con todo el mundo, demostrarles que eres mejor que yo. –

-No comiences con eso de nuevo. -dijo Tadashi bastante enojado.

-Tienes miedo de estar detrás de mí, pues sabes que don perfecto, no importa a donde vayas, te aseguro que te seguiré y te aplastare en cada competencia, en cada examen y en cada universidad en donde quieras que estés. – amenazo el menor, el sonido seco de un golpe resonó dentro del vacío café, Hiro cayo de lleno contra el suelo ante la bófeta que le había plantado Tadashi.

-Tadashi no… -se escuchó decir a la rubia que corrió para detenerlo, aunque este último estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, era la primera vez que reprendía a su hermano de esa manera. Rápidamente se incoó para levantar a su hermano, al quitarle el gorro de la sudadera, la bofetada que le había dado era lo de menos, un ojo morado, la nariz sangrante e hinchada y una herida en la mejilla, hacían ver lo anterior como una caricia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, quien te hizo esto? –

-No es nada…me caí de la patineta. – Tadashi abrazo a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas?- dijo casi llorando el mayor.

-¿Y Baymax?-

-¿Qué?-

-Baymax…tú lo hiciste para mí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Eso lo vuelve de mi propiedad, lo quiero ahora. –

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Una vez cuando éramos pequeños, me enoje contigo porque nunca estabas, me sentía tan solo, ese día me dijiste que me preparabas una sorpresa y que solo tenía que ser paciente, era Baymax, ¿verdad?-

Tadashi estaba seguro que esa información debió sacarla de sus diarios, así que rompió el abrazo y se separó de Hiro. El menor de los Hamadas dijo un tímido "auch" asiendo que el robot inflable saliera desde su compartimiento.

-Hola, soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal, oí un sonido de angustia, ¿tienes algún problema?- Hiro se puso de pie y le contesto.

-Me caí de la patineta. –

-En una escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor? -

\- 3. – dijo con decisión el pequeño.

El gentil robot se acercó y levanto a Hiro, lo sentó sobre la mesa más próxima y siguió con el cuestionamiento.

-¿Te duele cuando lo toco?-

-Solo un poco. – dijo mientras el regordete invento aplastaba su nariz.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor. –

Hiro comenzó a reír fuertemente para luego pasar a un llanto descontrolado, era bastante obvio que las heridas no le molestaban para tanto, Baymax continúo tratando a su paciente, acerco su unidad de recarga donde se encontraba todo su equipo médico y prosiguió a curarlo.

-Amigo…Tal vez deberíamos irnos, ya es un poco tarde y si no descansamos... – Le dijo Wasabi.

-Sí, entiendo, gracias a todos, los veo mañana. – Respondió Tadashi.

Los chicos se despidieron de Hiro y fueron acompañados por el mayor que por fin cerró la puerta con llave tras la partida de sus amigos. Desde el umbral vio como Baymax cuidaba con dulzura a su hermano y como este se veía con el ánimo restablecido.

-Baymax ¿te quedarías conmigo viendo televisión? - pregunto Hiro.

-¿Ver televisión calmaría tus cambios de humor?-

-Absolutamente. –

El robot le dio la mano a Hiro y este lo comenzó a guiar por las escaleras, apenas dio unos pasos volteo para dirigirle unas palabras a su hermano.

-Tadashi…para mi tu si eres perfecto, yo solo…yo solo quiero crecer para ser como tú. –

El mayor de los Hamadas agradecía estar en medio de la oscuridad, de esa forma su hermano no podía ver las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Ambos personajes subieron las escaleras para ver la televisión. Tadashi se quedó un rato más abajo, solo pensando en si hacia lo correcto, al fin se decidió ir arriba y pudo contemplar a Hiro completamente dormido con Baymax que cuidaba de él. Había inventado al robot para que su hermano no estuviera solo, cuando todo ese tiempo que invirtió en hacerlo lo pudo haber pasado con él, ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho con su ausencia.

La noche no fue agradable para Tadashi, el sentimiento de culpabilidad se hacía cada vez más y más grande al pasar las horas, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado divagando en su cama, termino por sacar su celular para ver la hora, "6:40 am". Ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de seguir durmiendo por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar una buena taza de café. Era un domingo por la mañana, por lo que no era raro ver desde la barra de la cocina a su tía y hermano plácidamente dormidos en la habitación, Baymax por su parte estaba dentro de su unidad, al final no supo quién fue el que lo desactivo, pero realmente no importaba, mientras sacaba las cosas que necesitaba para elaborar la bebida se topó con un frasco de vitaminas "especial para hombres" que Cass le había comprado, hace rato que las había dejado de tomar, pero con lo que hoy se avecinaba "algo de complejo B no me caería mal" pensó, tomo un vaso y lo lleno con agua del grifo, estaba a punto de meterse dos pastillas a la boca cuando se percató de su inusual forma, un romboide con una pequeña palabra escrita, las miro más de cerca, que él recordara sus vitaminas tenían forma ovalada y dos letras "F M", "Relax " esa minúscula palabra lo hicieron encolerizar, comenzó a sacar todas las tazas y vasos de la repisa hasta dar con el frasco que contenía los tranquilizantes de Hiro, con la torpeza adquirida del enejo abrió el tarro y ahí estaban sus vitaminas. ¿Cómo, o más bien cuándo? Era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Tadashi, la tía Cass se estaba encargando de darles las pastillas desde que discutieron, ¿habría sido desde ahí?, no necesito pensar demasiado para recordar que fue desde mucho antes, de hecho, desde la primera toma, el recordaría la forma y el color tan peculiar, y si, jamás se las había dado, todo este tiempo Hiro había estado tomando simples vitaminas. Aquel día mientras él se preparaba para ir a la escuela, no era coincidencia de que estuviera viendo televisión, no lo había escuchado bajar, tampoco encenderla. Su hermano lo estaba manipulando; estaba tan enojado, voltio a ver a la habitación donde su familia aun dormía, ni con todo el escandalo se habían despertado, "bien, ya es hora de que tome su medicina", Tadashi tomo una pastilla más y mientras las hacia polvo pensaba "esta es por mentirme, la segunda por nuestro diario y la tercera…" ¿seria demasiado tres?, no, sería más que suficiente, no quería que su hermano lo siguiera al encuentro que tendrían en la tarde, además un día de un buen sueño no le caería mal. Termino por depositar el fino polvo en un sobre de tesina al cual trato de no abrir demasiado para que no se viera sospechoso, lo regreso de vuelta a su envoltura y este a su caja cuando sintió una mano en su hombre que casi lo mata del susto.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, y en domingo? - dijo la peli castaña con un gran bostezo.

-Solo caliento un poco de agua, un té de manzanilla te vendría bien, se nota que ayer fue un día duro. – dijo mientras que servía tres tazas con agua caliente.

-Y esa…¿es para tu hermano?-

-Sí, así es. –

-OH, ya hicieron las fases. -Su tía le dio un gran abraso. – Sabia que harían lo correcto. –

-Si…así fue. -mintió con nerviosismo. -Ya sabes, no podríamos estar peleados por siempre.- dijo mientras llevaba todo lo necesario a la mesa.

Cass se sentó junto a su sobrino mientras este ponía el sobre en el agua y agregaba el endulzante. En ese momento el menor de los Hamadas apareció más dormido que despierto como era la costumbre. Tadashi comenzó a preparar la bebida para su hermano, este solo lo veía sacar la tesina del sobre y ponerle una enorme cucharada de miel.

-Es para ti Hiro. -dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para darle la taza.

-Gracias. -contesto sin mucha importancia, el chico solo contemplaba la bebida, pero ante las miradas expectantes de su tía y hermano decidió darle un gran trago.

-Y bien ¿Cómo me quedo? - pregunto Tadashi, más por curiosidad de saber si su hermano sentía el sabor del medicamento.

-Bien, esta rico. – respondió sin mucha importancia. El mayor de los Hamadas se quería arriesgar un poco más.

-Tía Cass, ¿recuerdas lo que nos había dicho de los sobres de té?-

-Suelo decirte muchas cosas, ¿Cuál de todas?- pregunto la castaña.

-Lo de que se concentra el sabor en los sobre y que si los sorbíamos se quedaría más tiempo el sabor en nuestras bocas. – acto seguido Tadashi saco el sobre de su taza y se lo metió en la boca succionándolo lo que más pudo.

-Es verdad, y también sacas los nutrientes. - la Tía Cass tomo el suyo e imito a su sobrino.

Por su parte el menor no se decidía si hacer lo mismo o dejarlo pasar.

-Vamos Hiro, te gustara, el tuyo en una tesina, de hecho, puedes mascarla. – dijo Cass.

El pequeño por fin tomo el sobre y se lo metió a la boca, hizo una pequeña mueca ante el sabor amargo y acto seguido se lo saco, dándole un trago enorme a su bebida.

-Esta bastante amargo. – se quejó Hiro.

-A de ser porque es de frutos rojos, suelen amargarse con el tiempo, bueno, el café no se abrirá solo…ustedes dos desayunen antes de ponerse a hacer sus cosas. – ordeno Cass mientras bajaba al Lucky Cat.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Tadashi.

-Bien, supongo…ya no me duele el rostro.-

-Bien…- un breve silencio llego, pero Hiro continúo hablando.

-Me sentía…algo ansioso, pero no sé porque, ya no recuerdo que era lo que me preocupaba. –

-¿Enserio? Eso suena bien, ¿ya no estás enojado? -

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- Hiro comenzó a cabesiar mientras sus ojos se cerraban. – qué raro, tengo tanto sueño. –

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, los adolescentes deben de dormir más horas, y tú en poco tiempo serás uno. –

-Pubertad… -

-¿Qué?-

-El diagnostico que dio Baymax fue pubertad…estaba tan triste ese día. -

-¿Por qué dejaras de ser un niño? – pregunto Tadashi tratando de no reírse, pues su hermano parecía estar más dormido que despierto.

-No, porque le explique a Baymax que tú te habías ido, que no habías sobrevivido al incendio y el me contesto "con la alimentación y ejercicio adecuado…debió de haber tenido una larga vida".- dijo mientras trataba de sostener su cabeza.

-¿Él te dijo eso?-

-Si, luego no dejaba de decir "Tadashi está aquí" pero tú…tú no… - Hiro comenzó a resbalarse de la silla cuando su hermano lo tomo en brazos, camino dispuesto a dejarlo en su cama.

-Bien Hiro, es hora de dormir, mañana todo estará resuelto, te lo prometo. –

-No…no puedo dormir. – decía ya entre sueños.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Tengo una cita. –

-Vaya…mi pequeño hermanito menor ya tiene novia, ¿Cómo se llama?- cuestiono el mayor con la risa contenida, dejo a Hiro en su cama, lo cubrió con sus colchas y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse lo escucho responder.

-Abigail…Abigail Callaghan. – Aquellas palabras hicieron regresar a Tadashi.

-¿La hija del profesor, te enamoraste de ella? –

-No…tengo que verla hoy a las cinco. – contesto el menor en un profundo estado de sueño.

-Pues no creo que se pueda, tienes que descansar. –

-No lo entiendes, me necesita…tengo que salvarla. –

-¿Salvarla de qué?- Hiro ya no respondió a la pregunta de su hermano, esta vez había caído completamente en manos de Morfeo.

Fuera lo que fuera no debía de ser de mayor importancia, además seguramente era el efecto del medicamento hacía divagar a su hermano, antes de irse le pidió a Baymax que lo escaneara en caso de que drogarle hubiera causado un efecto mortal, pero todo estaba bajo control, solo estaba noqueado y según las predicciones del robot Hiro no despertaría hasta el día siguiente. Por lo que con toda tranquilidad tomo sus cosas y junto con Baymax se dirigieron a la casa de Fred, la reunión seria a la una, efectivamente, todos estaban ya ahí, en cuestión de minutos ya todos estaban cambiados y listos para usar el escáner mejorado de su invento, desde el jardín de la mansión se pudo llevar el proceso sin problemas, el robot de armadura blanca a punto a los lejos y dio una serie de coordenadas, mientras Wasabi y Gogo se las ideaban con una computadora para dar con una vista satelitar del lugar.

-Amigos no van a creerlo, pero es una isla propiedad de Alister Krei. – dijo Wasabi que no creía que el rubio adicto a los comic hubiera tenido razón.

-Bien, los dos perdieron, páguenme. – dijo la rubia quien estiraba la mano para recibir los billetes de Wasabi y Gogo.

-¿Ustedes hicieron una apuesta?- pregunto Tadashi.

-Así es, yo dije que Freddy tenía algo de razón mientras que ellos apostaron a que estaba totalmente equivocado. – Dijo con orgullo la chica quien contaba el dinero.

-Amigos, eso duele. – dijo Fred medio ofendido y medio divertido por las ocurrencias de los demás miembros del equipo.

-Lo siento Fred, yo te creo, si te conforta saberlo yo hubiera apostado por ti. –

-Gracias amigo, hablando de "creer" ¿Dónde está Hiro?- pregunto Fred.

-Digamos que está tomando una larga siesta. – dijo el pelinegro.

-OH DIOS MIO, ¡Lo mataste! - respondió aterrorizado el rubio.

-Claro que no Fred…solo le di algo para que durmiera. –

-Lo drogaste…- Dijo Gogo mientras se levantaba incrédula de la que estaba escuchando.

-Solo…un poco. –

-¡TADASHI! Eso no se hace, la sociedad tiene reglas. -Lo regaño Wasabi.

-Vamos, no tenia de otra, no se quedaba quieto y seguía actuando raro. – El mayor de los Hamadas no sabía si contarles lo que había descubierto del medicamento, pero eso no sería relevante para nadie, por eso decidió guardárselo. – Hiro lo necesitaba, estaba poniéndose muy nervioso. –

-¿Él estaba nervioso o el té estaba poniendo nervioso?- pregunto Gogo.

-Hasta aquí, no vamos a hablar de mi hermano, el punto es atrapar al ladrón y no lo lograremos estando aquí parados, ¿alguna idea de cómo llegar a la isla?-

-No se preocupen, podemos usar el helicóptero familiar. – dijo Fred.

El equipo de 6 estaba siendo trasportado por el mayordomo a las instalaciones Krei, cerca del punto soltaron unas cuerdas para bajar del helicóptero, seria peligro aterrizarlo, por lo que uno por uno fueron bajando, primero Fred que en realidad salto como si nada gracias a los resortes de su traje, luego Gogo que para nada le temía las alturas, siguió Honey quien fue muy precavida, Tadashi mando primero a Baymax ya que su peso le daba cierta inestabilidad al trasporte y eso hacía que Wasabi entrara en pánico.

-Wasabi, vamos, Baymax esta haya abajo, si llegas a caer él te atrapara. –

-No quiero, está muy alto. –

-Bien, vamos los dos juntos. –

-¿y si se rompe la cuerda?-

-Wasabi vamos, no tenemos todo el día. - dijo Tadashi quien lo jalo en un intento de que soltara el asiento, pero desafortunadamente al mayor de los Hamadas se le olvido que la puerta estaba abierta y que no se había asegurado a la soga, así que ambos jóvenes cayeron, no tuvieron ni tiempo para gritar cuando Tadashi fue alcanzado por Fred en el aire y Wasabi fue atrapado por Baymax tal y como se lo había dicho.

-Casi me matas. -le reclamo el joven.

-Lo siento, no pensé bien las cosas…Fred, eres mi héroe, por poco y no la cuento. –

-Tadashi, por eso estamos aquí, para salvar el día, vamos. -Dijo mientras corría al edificio abandonado, el helicóptero se alejaba por el horizonte, Wasabi lo vio como el último vestigio de la cordura del grupo, al bajar la mirada pudo notar un letrero que decía "cuarentena".

-¿Cuarentena, saben lo que eso significa?-

-Cuarentena, aislamiento forzoso para prevenir propagación de enfermedades, contaminación o muerte. – Contesto el robot en forma neutral.

-Escucharon, ese letrero tiene una calavera. –

-Vamos Wasabi, guarda silencio. –

Los chicos se encontraron con una puerta, Wasabi de mala gana tuvo que abrirla con su laser, los pasillos estaban iluminados con focos rojos de las luces de emergencia, caminaron con precaución tratando de encontrar al hombre kabuki, pero lamentablemente el escáner de Baymax se veía obstaculizado por la estructura del lugar. Fue Honey quien encontró una puerta semi abierta, era una habitación completamente iluminada y parecía que recientemente se habían llevado a cabo una remodelación.

-Chicos, creo que esto es lo que buscamos. – el grupo de jóvenes entro en aquel lugar.

Fin del capitulo

Pasaran quizás una semana o dos para que vuelva a escribir, si alguien esta leyendo mi fanfic no se preocupe, es solo porque tengo la versión de prueba de Word y mi fecha se expirado, solo un poco de tiempo para que la persona que se encarga de ponerme los programas me ponga uno permanente, si se preguntan porque no lo hago yo, pues simplemente soy mala con la tecnología, es un milagro que use una computadora, de verdad. Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Los chicos entraron a aquella habitación, parecía estar todo listo para poner en practica alguna teoría, y Tadashi sabía bien cual, no necesito observar por mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que lo que se encontraba a mitad de aquel lugar era el portal dimensional que había visto en los planos que Hiro tan receloso cuidaba, sin duda alguna el que estaba detrás de todo aquello debía ser el profesor Callahan, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Alister Krei en esto? ¿Por qué el proyecto se llevaba a cabo en su propiedad?

-Haya arriba debe de estar la sala de operaciones, hay que ir allí. – Dijo Honey liderando la exploración seguida por Gogo, Fred, Wasabi que seguía temblando por cualquier sonido, quien no se movía de su puesto era Tadashi, seguía observando el portal y trazando teorías, Baymax permaneció con su creador hasta que escucharon la voz de Wasabi.

-Chicos…¿oyen eso?-

-Wasabi, es tu imaginación, aquí no hay nadie.- contesto la chica de mechones morados.

-De verdad, esta vez si oí algo. – dijo más nervioso que antes.

-Yo también lo escucho.- menciono Tadashi acercándose al grupo.

El sonido era extraño, como si pequeñas canicas rodaran por las escaleras, como el sonido de los palos de lluvia, se escuchaban dispersas y al final se unían, aquello sonaba una y otra vez, como si eso diera pasos apresurados por los pasillos oscuros, dejando detrás de sí un eco que ponía los pelos de punta. Una masa negra entro por la puerta y revelo al hombre kabuki quien no parecía nada feliz ante su presencia.

-Dispérsense.- grito Tadashi, todos obedecieron la instrucción en el momento justo, pues un puño hecho de microbot casi los hace añicos.

Todos corrieron en direcciones distintas y se escondieron donde pudieron, atreves de los comunicadores un asustado moreno preguntaba.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Atrapar al hombre de la máscara. – Dijo Gogo decidida a intentarlo

-Yo te sigo. -le contesto la rubia animada por la adrenalina.

-ya llego Fred. – se escuchó decir mientras decidía de qué lado haría su ataque "sorpresa".

-¡esperen un momento!- grito por el comunicador al mayor de los Hamada. – Usemos nuestras mentes brillantes, Wasabi tiene razón, necesitamos un plan. –

-Me gustan tus palabras amigo. – Contesto con tranquilidad el moreno.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto la chica ruda. Tadashi guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego continuar.

-Gogo, tu distráelo, los demás, cubran a Gogo…Baymax y yo nos encargaremos de la máscara. –

-Bien, Vamos a hacerlo. – dijo la rubia seguida por la afirmación de todos los demás.

Gogo salió de su escondite a toda velocidad, lanzaba sus discos magnéticos una y otra vez, estos daban siempre en el blanco, los brazos y mascara de aquel sujetos no dejaban de ser atacadas, cuando parecía que los microbot estaban a punto de alcanzar a la chica, Fred salió saltando de una esquina lanzando llamas directo al enmascarado, este no tuvo de otra más que levantar un muro para protegerse, cuando lo desvaneció el monstruo ya no estaba, nuevamente Gogo le lanzo otro disco y este por poco le quita la máscara, peligrosamente cerca de la chica se formó una estaca de michobot, pero esta fue cortada por Wasabi con sus laser. Al dar una tercera vuelta el plan salió tal y como Tadashi lo esperaba, el hombre Kabuki estaba tan distraído que no vio cuando Baymax lo lanzo en su dirección, con la habilidad digna de un estudiante de antaño de artes marciales, el joven dio un salto sobre la cabeza de su enemigo a la vez que le quitaba la máscara y caía con estilo sobre el suelo. Baymax atrapo entre sus brazos al hombre mientras que un emocionado Monstruo se acercaba corriendo y gritando.

-Te atrapamos Krei.-

Tadashi se fue levantando poco a poco mientras sus amigos salían de sus escondites y se acercaban a Baymax. Ante aquello y con tono serio el joven contradijo.

-Krei no, verdad…Profesor Callahan. -

El hombre forcejeaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del robot, pero este no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

-¿Profesor…que, que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Honey realmente consternada.

-No lo entenderían. – aseguro Callahan.

\- Déjenos tratar. – Dijo bastante molesto Tadashi. – lo que yo entiendo es que usted inicio el incendio, robo el proyecto de mi hermano y lo utilizo para crear esa…esa cosa. -dijo señalando el portal.

-Si…pero no es así, él fue quien me dijo que hacer, lo planeo todo. –

-¿Quién?- pregunto intrigada Gogo.

-Quien más, Krei.- dijo Fred atando cabos. – fingieron tener desacuerdos en la exposición para no levantar sospechas, Krei se fue del lugar, así nadie sospecharía de él, el profesor se encargó del incendio y de robar el proyecto de Hiro….Oh si, todo encaja a la perfección. –

-Krei ya hace experimentos, su empresa se dedica a eso, ¿Por qué hacerlo a escondidas? - cuestiono Gogo.

-Tal vez no se los autorizo el gobierno. – concluyo Fred.

\- Eso no es lo que paso, yo me refiero a…- Trato de explicar el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por Tadashi.

-A mí me parece bastante congruente esa teoría, pero descuide, no dejare que siga manchando el proyecto de mi hermano. – El pelinegro lanzo la máscara al suelo y de un solo pisotón la partió en mil pedazos.

-NO, ustedes de verdad no entienden, yo solo quiero salvarla. – dijo con desesperación Callahan.

-¿Salvar a quién?- pregunto Honey, quien aún dudaba de la culpabilidad del profesor.

-Olvídalo Honey, solo trata de engañarnos.- pronuncio con rencor Tadashi mientras con un ademan de la mano le ordenaba Baymax seguirlo. El grupo fue detrás de él cuando las palabras del viejo hombre hicieron detener en seco al iracundo joven.

-A mi hija, Abigail.-

-Su…hija. -Tadashi recordó las palabras sin sentido que había dicho su hermano mientras dormía, pero eso no calmo la ira que lo consumía por dentro. – ¿Esa fue la mentira que le dijo a mi hermano para convencerlo? -

-No miento, de verdad, él ya lo sabía, lo sabía todo, tengo la carta que lo prueba…- un sonido interrumpió al profesor. Todos guardaron silencio ante el regreso de aquel extraño ruido que se acercaba cada vez más y más, vieron como los microbot del suelo comenzaban a moverse en dirección de la puerta, se ordenaban y juntaba con nuevos microbot que venían por el pasillo, cuando el grupo levanto la mirada se topó con un nuevo enmascarado quien portaba una chaqueta con capucha y una máscara un tanto distinta, pero con los mismos signos que su predecesora. La nueva misteriosa persona actuaba diferente al profesor, no hacia ademanes de manos o pierna para que los pequeños objetos siguieran sus órdenes, estos simplemente se movían a su voluntad.

-Lo sabía, es Krei.- dijo victorioso el rubio

Un maremoto de pequeños robots golpeo a todos por igual, y entre remolinos negros de alguna u otra forma terminaron en una habitación distinta, pilares en mal estado y solo las luces rojas de emergencia escasamente iluminaban la habitación.

-Baymax, no dejes que el profesor escape, los demás sigamos el plan anterior y terminemos con esto. – ordeno Tadashi más molestos que cansado, una afirmación por parte de todos se escuchó de fondo y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Gogo hizo lo mismo que antes, pero aquella persona esquivaba con agilidad todos sus ataques, como si ya conociera sus movimientos de antemano, una enorme mano se cernió sobre la chica, Wasabi salió de entre las sombras pero la mano se volteo y termino por atraparlo a él. Fred salto gritando.

-Yo te ayudo amigo. – mal movimiento pues el sujeto se percató de su posición y usando de proyectil al moreno le dio un golpe, ambos chicos quedaron noqueados en el suelo, por suerte lejos de él, Honey corrió para socorrerlo mientras anunciaba por los comunicadores.

-Fred y Wasabi están fue de combate, ¿Qué hacemos? -

-No te preocupes, Gogo y yo nos encargaremos, tu ayúdalos a ellos. -Contesto Tadashi cuanto se escuchó un grito, la patinadora había sido alcanzada y estaba siendo aplastada por un capullo de microbot sin piedad alguna. El pelinegro no perdió el tiempo y con velocidad sigilosa subió la montaña de robot hasta llegar a la punta donde se encontraba el enmascarado, este estaba demasiado atento a la chica por lo que no se percató de su presencia, dio un golpe certero en el rostro de este tirando de una buena ves la máscara que se rompió a la mitad, los pequeños robots cayeron libres del control mental, Tadashi se apresuró en ayudar a Gogo quien respiraba con dificultad. Honey se acercó seguida de Fred quien ayudaba a Wasabi a caminar.

-Bien Krei, esto termino. – Dijo con decisión Tadashi.

Aquella persona se puso de pie mientras se sobaba el rostro, los chicos se desconcertaron, era demasiado pequeño para ser Krei, demasiado pequeño para ser un adulto. Cuando por fin les dio la cara el grupo se quedó sin aire, las palabras los abandonaron por la sorpresa, Tadashi al fin se recobró para pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Hi…Hiro?- El menor de los Hamadas comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, para luego decir.

-¿Quieres que sea el villano? Bien, pues voy a ser el villano. – acto seguido los millones de microbot se alinearon volviendo a elevar al niño por encima de todos.

-Pero no tienes la máscara. – dijo Wasabi bastante asustado.

El menor toco repetidamente sus cienes con los dedos índice, los neurotransmisores estaban adheridos a él gracias a un par de parches verdes.

-Vaya, que listo eres. -Dijo Fred con risa nerviosa, segundos después todos corrían por sus vidas, escondidos detrás de pirares todos miraron a Tadashi. -¿Y ahora que?-

Tadashi temblaba, todo ese estrés de antes, las preocupaciones que tenía sobre Hiro eran peor de lo que creía, no sabía como resolver esto. Hiro estaba destruyendo la habitación fracción por fracción, aún estaba lejos pero cada golpe que daba hacía temblar el piso y ponía cada vez más angustiado al equipo.

-¡¿Tadashi?!- le grito Gogo.

-No lo sé, de verdad nada se me ocurre…no quiero lastimarlo. - dijo desesperado.

-Ya le diste un golpe, solo dale otro. - insistió la chica.

-Se los dije, no estaba con Krei. – repitió Callahan.

-Usted…solo guarde silencio, algo se me ocurrirá. – dijo el pelinegro mientras se revolvía el cabello tratando de tener alguna idea.

-No, Tadashi….es hora de escuchar lo que tenga que decir el profesor. – Nunca nadie había escuchado hablar con tanto temple y seriedad a Fred, por lo que nadie lo contradijo.

-El día de la exposición de Hiro….no, tengo que ir un poco más atrás; Mi hija Abigail trabajaba para Krei, él tenía la loca idea de comercializar los portales para uso militar, jamás me gustó la idea pero…Abigail, ella era la piloto de prueba, estaba emocionada de ser la primera en viajar a través de dimensiones, pero Krei ignoro la ciencia exacta y el día de la prueba todo fallo, el portal colapso justo después de que mi hija…mi pequeña entrara en el, el gobierno cancelo todo el proyecto y la dejaron ahí adentro, sola. – unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, se recobró rápidamente y continuo. – Cuando vi el proyecto de tu hermano pensé que sería perfecto para vengarme de Krei, no quería lastimar a nadie, solo a él…pero tu hermano. - Hiso una pequeña pausa mientras escuchaba la voz de Hiro gritando "¿Dónde están?", al percatarse que aún no los encontraba continuo. – Tu hermano me dio una carta donde me explicaba su situación, no puede no creerle, él sabía que pensaba hacer incluso antes de que yo lo supiera. –

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto preocupado Tadashi.

-Él viene del futuro, diez años en el futuro para ser exacto, me dijo que yo iniciaba el incendio y por desgracia tu entrabas para salvarme, pero moriste tratando de hacerlo, me conto como había creado un grupo de héroes para detenerme y en el proceso descubrieron que Abigail estaba viva, en hipersueño dentro del portal, solo quiero salvar a mi hija. –

-¿De verdad, usted le creyó? Mi hermano a estado raro, no debió hacerlo. –

-Tadashi, resolvió el problema del portal, sabía cuál era el error, cuáles eran los porcentajes y medidas para mantenerlo estable, nadie en la actualidad sabe eso, ni siquiera los ingenieros de Krei, mucho menos yo, lo sabía antes de haberle mostrado los planos del portal.-

-Se los dije, Hiro nos lo dijo, el viene del futuro y solo trataba de arreglar las cosas. -dijo Fred satisfecho por tener razón.

-Bien…les creo, pero ¿cómo llego a aquí? - pregunto Tadashi.

-Ni el mismo lo entiende, solo sabe que no te dejaría morir y no me dejaría ir a la cárcel. Trazo un plan para rescatar a Abigail, pero ustedes llegaron, y yo…no sé qué le pasa, no entiendo por qué está atacándonos. –

-Yo si…¡Tadashi!- grito la chica de mechones morados.

-¿Había algo sobre efectos secundarios en el frasco?- pregunto Honey.

-No lo sé, no lo leí, solo sé que lo podría hacerlo delirar o dormir. – dijo un tanto apenado el pelinegro.

-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunto el profesor.

-Tadashi drogo a Hiro. -Dijo Gogo que se aferraba más al piso, pues las sacudidas eran cada vez más intensas, sin duda el menor de los Hamadas se acercaba.

-Señor Hamada…¿Usted hizo que?- pregunto bastante molesto el profesor mientras que Baymax lo soltaba y daba algunos pasos viendo hacia la oscuridad.

-Yo solo…solo quería que estuviera a salvo, si hubiera sabido todo esto yo no me habría metido. – todos en el grupo lo miraron con incredulidad y el pelinegro corrigió. – bueno, si…estaría detrás de él, pero lo hubiera ayudado si supiera que había alguien a quien salvar. – El robot regordete hizo un pequeño sonido, como cuando escaneaba y luego dijo.

-Microsueño…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tadashi.

-Diagnostico, microsueño. –

-Oh no, los microbot se metieron en sus sueños. – dijo Fred a lo que Baymax corrigió.

-Hiro lucha por mantenerse despierto, pero su cuerpo sigue bajo los efectos del tranquilizante por lo que no lo logra, su conciencia viene y va en cortos periodos de tiempo yo sugiero…dormir. –

-Bien, quien tiene una sábana y leche caliente. – sugirió el rubio.

-Fred no juegues, esto es serio. – regaño Wasabi.

-Ok. -Fred camino directo hacia donde estaba Hiro. – Oye…-Grito. - ¿alguna vez has mojado la cama? – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fred había recibido un golpe, salió lanzado cerca de los demás, Honey corrió para socorrerlo a lo que la chica pregunto.

-¿En que estabas pensando Freddy?. –

-Me han dicho que los zombis te dicen sus más profundos secretos. – dijo con dificultad pues le faltaba el aire debido al golpe.

-Es "Sonámbulo", no zombi… y no, Hiro no está hablando ni caminando dormido, él solo está muy confundido. – le contesto la rubia.

-No puedo seguir aquí, voy a intentar tranquilizarlo. – Tadashi salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Hiro, este al escucharlo se detuvo por completo. – Sé que estás enojado conmigo y cuando estés totalmente consiente me odiaras por haberte drogado, pero…si te calmas y bajas ahora prometo ayudarte en rescatar a Abigail, ¿Qué te parece?- Hiro se roto muy lentamente, su mira se ensombreció y se llenó de ira.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto mientras los microbots se agrupaban haciéndolo subir aún más alto de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué quién soy?...tú lo sabes, soy yo…Tadashi, tú hermano. –

Un puño se fue formando encima del joven, alzado peligrosamente se mantuvo en el aire lo suficiente para que el menor dijera con bastante dolo.

-Impostor…mi hermano lleva muerto más de diez años, él está muerto, lo oíste…muerto, no dejare que nadie trate de imitarlo. – el puño casi aplasta al mayor de los Hamadas pero logro saltar en el último momento y ocultarse con los demás miembros del equipo.

-Bien, eso no funciono…¿alguna otra idea?- pregunto Wasabi.

-Tal vez me escuche a mí. – Dijo el profesor Callahan caminando a la mitad de la habitación donde Hiro seguía buscando a Tadashi. – Joven Hiro, ¿Por qué no seguimos con el plan? Solo baje para que podamos organizarnos y salvar a Abigail. –

-Usted lo mato… - dijo casi como un susurro.

-¿Qué?-

-Todo fue su culpa, si usted no hubiera iniciado el incendio Tadashi todavía seguiría aquí…me lo quito todo, usted destruyo mi vida. –

-Yo no….eso no sucedió, ahora nada de eso paso, Hiro…- Los microbot rodearon al niño, se comenzaron a mover como tentáculos acercándolo cada vez más al profesor.

-Va decir que fue su culpa…¿verdad?- aquellas extremidades estuvieron cerca de atrapar al profesor si no fuera que Gogo se adelantó y lo salvo de ser estrangulado.

-Amigos, ¿Cuale es el nuevo plan? – insistía Wasabi.

-Yo te diré cuál es el nuevo plan, darle una merecida paliza. – dijo la chica de los patines para salir disparada tratando de acertar algún golpe, pero Hiro se defendía perfectamente bien de todos.

-Rayos…cual es tu P#$%6 problema. – aquella palabra anti sonante hizo detenerse por completo al pequeño.

-¿Gogo?-

Los demás se asombraron que aquello lo hiciera reaccionar, la rubia le grito a su amiga.

-Gogo…sigue hablándole. -

-Bien….me vas a escuchar, solo detén esto, para de una vez. – Ordeno la pelinegra.

-Lo lamento…- dijo Hiro quien ahora parecía muy ansioso.

-Pues laméntelo en el suelo, baja ahora mismo. –

-No era mi intensión desaparecer una semana antes…te prometí que ahí estaría. – Hiro fue descendiendo, pero los microbot empezaron a actuar de una manera extraña, giraban y se azotaban contra las paredes para luego comenzar a ser un remolino de pequeños proyectiles que si bien no lastimaban mucho dolían como piquetes de agujas, parecían un enjambre de avispas despiadadas, los demás no tuvieron de otra más que ocultarse detrás de los escombros lo más pegado al suelo. Hiro estaba seguro en algo parecido a un ojo de huracán, pero Gogo estaba en medio de esa tormenta oscura.

-No importa… -dijo con dificultad cubriendo su rostro de los pequeños golpes. – Esta bien si me prometiste algo y no lo cumpliste, no estoy enojada…a veces pasa que no podemos cumplir lo que decimos. – dijo tratando de acercarse al menor.

-No lo entiendes, yo si quería…lo deseaba tanto, y ahora ya no podrá ser. – la tormenta se volvía cada vez más intensa, Gogo trataba de hablarle, pero ante cada palabra los microbot la envestían con mayor fuerza, no tuvo de otra más que rendirse y volver con los demás.

-Bueno, al menos ya no nos ataca. – Dijo Fred tratando de que minimizar la situación, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser mejor, pues la tormenta de microbot estaban comenzando a dañar la estructura y parecía que el techo se vendría abajo en cualquier momento

-Alguien tiene que hacer algo antes de que todo se nos venga encima. –

-Hiro…si te calmas prometo que te daré mi postre durante un mes. – propuso el mayor de los Hamada, pero eso provocó que todo fuera aun peor. – Bien, tres meses. – sin duda estaba reaccionando de manera negativa al oír su voz.

-Cállate, lo alteras más. – ordeno la patinadora.

-Joven Hiro, debe de concentrarse, recuerde porque estamos aquí. – Los microbot se expandieron abarcando un mayor espacio en la habitación, sin bajar su velocidad ni trayectoria.

-Ninguno de los hable…Gogo, inténtalo tú de nuevo. – pidió Honey.

-Hiro, solo cálmate…por favor.- el ritmo y la fuerza de aquel huracán disminuyo, pero no del todo. – No creo que mis palabras ayuden en mucho, debemos buscar otra opción. –

-Hiro, Yo si te creo…te creí cuando me dijiste que venias del futuro y aun ahora lo sostengo…¿podemos ayudarte?-

-Nadie puede ayudarme Fred, rompí la regla, lo único que me pediste que no hiciera, cambie una cosa y ahora todo se arruinara. – los microbot comenzaron a juntarse y formar extrañas figuras aladas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-

-Me advertiste de las…las mariposas. –

El rubio miro a su alrededor, las figuras emergentes de mariposas de todo tamaño se movilizaban por el suelo, como tinta deforme, se arrastraban y se unían a otras más grandes, muchas de ellas rodeaban a Hiro y escalaban por su cuerpo comenzando a cubrirlo.

-Mariposa…mariposa, ¡El efecto mariposa!-

-Yo salve a Tadashi…Tadashi debía de morir en el incendio, ahora cambie todo, ¿y si eso cambia todo y todo termina aun peor que antes? Tal vez alguien tiene que morir en su lugar…¿y si soy yo quien tiene que morir?…- Los microbot se cerraban cada vez más y más alrededor de Hiro.

-No…no, mejor piensa que era tu destino viajar al pasado y salvar a Tadashi, eso era lo que debía pasar, no cambiaste nada.-

Los chicos salieron de su escondite y vieron como el invento de Hiro comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

-No puedo…respirar. -Dijo el menor con desesperación.

Todos trataron de alcanzarlo, pero los microbot se adherían como trampas y los sostenían con dureza.

-¡HIRO!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, aquello lo hizo reaccionar, nuevamente la ventisca de microbot se hizo presente, haciéndolos retroceder a su escondite. Se escuchaba toser y respirar con dificultad al menor, pero por más que quisieran no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Por favor…alguien haga algo. – Dijo Tadashi mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro, pues no soportaba ver a su hermano sufrir.

-Hiro…- Baymax había podido llegar hasta él.

Fin del capitulo

Hola, les agradezco los comentarios, hasta apenas ayer lograron ponerme el programa, y es que no importa de qué origen sea, descarga, Cd, de compra o gratis, todas mis computadoras que e tenido se niegan a aceptarlos, mi hermana dice que yo le hago algo a mis computadoras para que hagan eso, y seguro que tienen razón pero no sé qué es.

No suelo escribir Fanfiction largos, no me gusta por dos razones, la primera es que una vez lo estaba haciendo y perdí mi contraseña y nunca pude terminar mi historia (me traume), la otra es porque muchos se lanzan a hacer 20 o 40 capitulos super largos y al final por tiempo o por aburrimiento no la terminan, me e quedado picada con varios fanfic sin final y eso es triste, yo soy sincera, no sé qué me depare el futuro, si tendré tiempo o no, así que cortos están mejor…de hecho planeaba hacerlo de 7 capítulos, no sé qué paso XD…

De cualquier manera:

Leonardo Hamato:

Muchas gracias por dejar un mensaje, suelo pedir que los dejen solo para ver si hay vida del otro lado de la línea, y a pesar de que, si la hay, nadie responde. De verdad gracias.

Lunatica-Lupin-934:

Gracias por tu apoyo, yo apoyaba igual a la chica del fanfiction que me encanto, pero ahora ella está muy ocupada para escribir, se lo que se siente estar insistiendo y que no te respondan (mi hermana dice que soy una Stolker) por eso te mande un correo privado, soy super rara, lo sé. Mi personaje favorito de Harry potter es Severus, es lamentable que Alan Rickman haya fallecido, era de mis actores favoritos.

:

Realmente soy muy mala contando historias y mi narrativa es lenta, pero por eso practico. En cuanto a las faltas de ortografía e de decir que el 50% son mías, y las acepto, comento errores muy tontos como confundir "callo" y "cayo" cuando son dos acciones diferentes (creo que faltan acentos, mi punto débil) pero el otro 50% es culpa de la computadora, al pasar el archivo a la página note que (comparando ambos archivos) se cambian automáticamente algunas palabras, por poner un ejemplo en mi archivo dice "definitivamente" mientras que en el publicado esta como "decididamente". No entiendo porque pasa esto…o cuando ya borré una frase y en el publicado esta esa frase cortada, como si el cambio no se hubiera guardado. Vaya con las computadoras, y dicen que la disléxica soy yo.

Dohko45:

Te comprendo, yo tampoco soy de dejar mensaje tras cada capítulo y más si ya cuenta con varios, de igual forma, gracias por tu review, de verdad que me sirve el apoyo.

Pues como ya le había comentado a Lunatica por mensaje privado, pues no sabía cuándo iba poder escribir, tengo el reto de 365 días siendo creativa, gira más en torno al dibujo, pues según yo soy mejor dibujando que escribiendo, mi meta es definir un estilo y decidí ponerme retos entre ellos dibujar una escena de este fanfiction, así que si me quieren ayudar en decidir cual se los agradecería de verdad, ¿Por qué una escena y no todo un capitulo? No creo tener tanta habilidad y no sé si contare con suficiente tiempo, mi fecha limite será antes de fin del año 2017, puedo terminarlo antes claro. También hay un reto de escritura, pero con este rotare series, Big Hero 6 está incluida, al igual que shaman King, yu-gi-oh (o más bien seto kaiba) y monster allergy. No recuerdo si es para noviembre o septiembre, bueno, falta rato…si les interesa síganme en mi página en Facebook es:

"el silencio que se escucha con el corazón"

Donde subiré que hago y porque lo hago. Mi Tumblr es:

"generousdinosaurcreation"

Si, la página escogió mi nombre y no sé cómo cambiarlo, aquí será más para subir semanalmente mis actividades con los retos de dibujo, también lo hare por Facebook por si no tiene Tumblr. Mi wattpad es:

"Silencio_shhhh"

Ahí solo subiré rayones XD, ahora está algo desorganizado pues se me ocurrió subir ahí lo de monster alergy pero termino siendo un fiasco, así que estoy por pasar esas mismas historias a esta página.

Bueno…ya me extendí, sin más que decir, muchas gracias por su apoyo y el próximo capítulo espero sea el final, parte de mi reto era hacer solo 7 pero ya me pase XD.


	9. Chapter 9

Baymax comenzó a quitarse la armadura que lo revestía, esta tenía un poco de daño causado por los microbot de Hiro.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Wasabi.

-Creo que trata de atender a Hiro. – contesto Tadashi con las esperanzas renovadas.

Al fin sin nada que obstruyera su ternura natural, el robot se fue acercando al pequeño hasta estar frente a frente, de manera cortes le tendió su mano para levantarlo.

-Todo está bien Hiro, ahora necesitas dormir. –

-No Baymax…nada está bien, tengo mucho miedo, ya no sé qué sucederá.-

-El miedo al futuro es normal, pero olvidar el presente no es correcto. –

-Es solo que…yo, estoy tan solo. – la tormenta arreció más, pero ambos estaban a salvo en el medio de todo aquello.

-Hiro, no estás solo…yo estoy aquí. – el menor al fin acepto la mano del robot y se levantó con tranquilidad.

-Creí que dirías otra cosa. – dijo mientras reía, Hiro le dio un fuerte abrazo y este solo lo imito.

El huracán de microbot paro de golpe cuando la valiente Honey, ante la distracción de todos atravesó el torbellino, llego hasta el menor y mientras este se reconfortaba en los brazos de Baymax le quito los parches que sostenían a los neurotransmisores.

-¡HIRO!- salió corriendo Tadashi. Baymax lo tenía cargado con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre ponía uno de sus regordetes dedos enfrente de lo que parecía su boca.

-Shhh…está durmiendo. – dijo como un susurro el robot.

-Lo siento, ¿él se encuentra bien?- pregunto angustiado el pelinegro.

-Hiro se encuentra en excelentes condiciones físicas, salvo por los golpes anteriormente atendidos y uno nuevo en su mejilla izquierda, la única recomendación es…descanso. –

-Gracias amigo. – Tadashi jamás pensó en lo verdaderamente valioso que podría llegar a ser Baymax, sin duda salvaría muchas vidas.

El profesor Callahan se encontraba en un estado apesadumbrado, Honey fue de nuevo quien se percató de aquello y sin contratiempos le pregunto.

-¿Sucede algo profesor?-

-Mi hija Abigail sigue dentro del portal, si no la rescatamos pronto…-

-No se preocupe, nosotros la salvaremos. – Dijo Tadashi mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Callahan. – Solo díganos que tenemos que hacer. –

En pocos minutos todos estaban ya en sus puestos.

-Necesitábamos los microbot para construir el portar y mantener oprimidos los botones manuales del panel de control que se encuentran justo enfrente de este. – explicaba el profesor, Honey, Wasabi y Gogo estaban listos para hacer esa acción. – Necesito que alguien este conmigo en la sala de control para que oprima el botón que le dará energía, justo cuando yo lo indique. – Fred fue con él.

-Cuando usted me diga profesor. – dijo casi en un grito de alegría.

-Por ultimo usted señor Hamada, suba a aquella patineta, su hermano la diseño con propulsores para poder viajar dentro del portar y recuperar la nave donde se encuentra mi hija. –

-Bien, entiendo. – Tadashi le daba una leída al plan trazado dentro de la carta que Hiro escribió para el profesor Callhan, luego de aquello debían de mantener la nave intacta, transportarla por el mar, "¿hacer explotar la isla? Sabía que estabas tramando algo peligroso" pensó ante aquel paso, hacer parecer que la nave llego por si sola al puerto, seguir las mariposas fosforescentes (camino sin cámaras) "por eso estaba grafiteando la ciudad, estaba buscando puntos ciegos de las cámaras de San FranSokyo", por fin dejo la carta y se montó en la patineta.

El profesor dio la indicación y Fred aplano el botón que dio energía, tras otra seña los demás mantuvieron los interruptores en el punto, dando los perímetros seguros para mantener estable el portal, por ultimo Tadashi encendió los propulsores y se preparó para entrar cuando escucho a Hiro decir.

-Tadashi…no. –

-Ella sigue ahí adentro, alguien tiene que ayudarla, todo saldrá bien, tus planes nunca fallan. – dijo para tranquilizarlo. Hiro sonrió levemente y mientras se quedaba de vuelta dormido le contesto.

-Bien, se tú el héroe por esta ocasión. –

Hiro solo vio como la luz del portal iba cada vez más en aumento, al grado que lo segaba, el sonido de victoreos, explosiones a lo lejos, mariposas mutantes que le preguntaban sobre sus más íntimos secretos, risas entrecortadas, alguien regañando a otras personas, ya nada tenía sentido, el pequeño pensó que estaba despierto pero en cuanto vio pasar un robot muy parecido a Baymax con forma de vaca cantando "Fly me to the moon" con la voz de Frank Sinatra mientras un coro cantaba "leche caliente", se percató que todo había sido un sueño, aquella luz le seguía molestando en los ojos por lo que en un esfuerzo descomunal logro despertarse, se sentó de golpe, se le hizo un hueco en el estómago al ver el reloj marcar las 12 pm…¿pero de que día?, el sonido de pasos subiendo la escalera llamo su atención y pudo ver como su hermano llegaba con bastante tranquilidad.

-Vaya, la bella durmiente ya despertó, pensé que te seguirías de largo toda la semana. –

-¿Q..que? ¿Qué día es?-

-¿Hoy?…es lunes, habías dicho que ni siquiera una mano lastimada te haría faltar a la escuela, que rápido flaqueaste hermanito. –

-N..no puede ser lunes. –

-Claro que lo es, ¿de dónde crees que vengo?, oye las clases que teníamos con el profesor Callhan se cancelaron hoy, algo sobre un hecho extraordinario, así que todos vinieron al café a comer, te recomiendo que te pongas algo y bajes a desayunar con nosotros. – dijo el mayor de los Hamadas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Si…enseguida voy. – le respondió con una tranquilidad fingida. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y tomo dos libretas de caratula negra que llevaba a todos lados. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y atravesó el café sin saludar al grupo de amigos que estaban sentados cerca de la barra, su mano estaba sobre la perilla cuando su tía Cass lo llamo.

-¿A dónde cree que va jovencito? No has desayunado nada aun, ven, siéntate con tus amigos y te sirvo tu comida favorita.-

-Lo siento tía Cass, de verdad tengo algo que hacer en la universidad, olvide algo muy importante y…-

-Nada de eso, si no comes no sales, así que ve a sentarte. – le dijo con severidad.

A regañadientes el menor obedeció, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, entre su hermano y Honey alado de ella estaba Wasabi comiendo un ramen acorde a los buenos modales, del lado de Tadashi estaba Fred comiendo como todo un cavernícola un plato de cereal y entre ambos chicos, en su contraparte, estaba Gogo que solo comía una dona y café. Todos en la mesa hablaban de cosas comunes, proyectos escolares, tareas atrasadas, maestros insoportablemente aburridos, esa platica lo estaba sacando de quicio, ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos?, él estaba en serios problemas, no había logrado cumplir con la promesa que le hizo al profesor y seguramente Abigail seguía estando en peligro, solo porque él se quedó dormido.

-Oye, te ves muy nervioso…¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto su hermano.

-Nada, es solo que olvide algo en la escuela y necesito salir lo más rápido posible…ayúdame con tía Cass por favor.- le rogo Hiro.

-No creo que sea tan importante como para no desayunar, relájate. – le propuso su hermano para seguir en la conversación con sus amigos.

Hiro estaba más que impaciente, daba pequeños saltos y tamborileaba sus dedos en los cuadernos, se mecía viendo como su tía no le quitaba la vista de encima, para luego seguir dando pequeñas patadas a la pata de la mesa, comenzó a morderse las uñas y no fue hasta que una de esas patadas le dio en el tobillo a Tadashi, este contuvo el grito del dolor.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Lo siento…es que de verdad necesito que me ayudes con la tía Cass, solo esta vez, te prometo que me portare bien de aquí en adelante. – le volvió a suplicar.

-Entonces, ¿Me vas a contar que me estas ocultando? -

-No puedo hacer eso…es, una sorpresa. –

-Pues no hay trato entonces. – dijo mientras contenía la risa.

-Tadashi…por favor. –

-Si no me dices que es no te voy a ayudar. –

-Bien, no lo hagas, ya me las arreglare yo solo. – dijo bastante enojado. – apretó sus cuadernos contra su pecho y miro a todos lados, con timidez pregunto a los demás de la mesa. – ¿Alguien va ir pronto a la universidad? - Tal vez si su tía veía que otro iba a ir con él lo dejaría salir en ese momento.

-Lo siento Hiro, Gogo y yo teníamos clases con Callahan, al igual que Tadashi, pero este no se presentó a trabajar, era nuestra última clase. –

-Ya veo…¿Wasabi, Fred?-

\- Hoy termine temprano y en un rato voy a ayudar al maestro Kyoshi en la clase de Karate, estoy ocupado. – dijo Wasabi dando una inclinación en forma de disculpa.

-Yo no llevo ningún horario, soy libre…libre soy, tú me entiendes, cuando estés listo vamos a la universidad, yo también olvide el último número de… -Gogo lo golpeo con el codo en el estómago tan fuerte que este quedo si aire. – Ah sí, lo había olvidado, ese número esta en casa, lo siento Bro, ¿que tal si vamos mañana?-

Aquella acción y las sonrisas forzadas que todos le daban tras las palabras de Fred lo hicieron sentir más perdidos, parecía que todos le estaban ocultando algo, Hiro paso de estar ansioso a estar verdaderamente enojado, algo estaba pasando y lo estaban dejando excluido. Hiro abrazo con mayor fuerza los cuadernos y decidió simplemente ignorarlos.

-Oh…creo que el bebé está haciendo una rabieta. – dijo Tadashi mientras trataba de pellizcar una de sus mejillas, pero Hiro se movía con agilidad evitando que este lo tocara.

Fue ahí que sonó la campanilla de la puerta de entra y un alegre profesor entro por ella, saludo a la dueña del local con elocuencia para luego saludar con una mano al menor, Hiro salió corriendo hacia él mientras su tía volvía a la mesa de los universitarios para ver si alguien deseaba otra cosa.

-Profesor Callahan…yo, lo lamento, de verdad, me quede dormido, no sé cómo paso, pero todo tiene arreglo, podemos hacer… -decía mientras sacaba pequeños planos de una de las libretas.

-Joven Hiro…Hiro. – pero el menor no lo escuchaba, seguía hablando de posibilidades y planes alternativos. – ¡Hiro! – llamo con voz alta mientras lo sostenía de los hombros.- Ya todo está bien, el plan salió a la perfección, Abigail se encuentra estable en el hospital de la ciudad, en unos cuantos días le darán el alta, no tengo como agradecerle a todos ustedes. –

-¿A…quienes?-

-A t tus amigos, tu hermano estuvo espectacular ayer, fue quien la trajo a salvo, tal vez no lo recuerdas porque te quedaste dormido…bueno, pensé que ya te lo abrían dicho. –

-No, nadie me ha puesto al tanto. – dijo mientras que miraba a la mesa y los integrantes de la misma se partían de risa ante la cara de malhumorado que tenía el menor.

-Hiro, ya casi esta tu desayuno, ven a sentarte. – le ordeno gentilmente su tía.

-Enseguida tía Cass. – dijo mientras se despedía del profesor y se sentaba en su silla. – JA JA…muy gracioso, todos ustedes me matan de risa. – menciono con sarcasmo.

-Gracias por notarlo, nos escribiremos a la batalla de talentos que se dará esta noche, por si quieres vernos. – respondió Gogo mientras chocaba puños con Fred y Wasabi.

-Que simpática eres. – dijo Hiro.

-Así que…diez años en el futuro. – comento Tadashi fingiendo estar concentrado. - ¿Cuál es tu edad real? -

-¿Física…o mental?- respondió burlonamente. – Tengo 14 y 24 al mismo tiempo. –

-A puesto que debe de ser súper raro volver a ser un niño. – dijo Fred

-Y que lo digas, antes alcanzaba los estantes más altos y ahora tengo que ir por un banco para hacerlo, y estar de nuevo aquí, en el Lucky Cat me desconcertó, es lindo regresar a casa, pero no se compara con mi departamento. –

-¿No vivías con tía Cass?- pregunto sorprendido Tadashi.

-No, llevaba dos años viviendo con mi prometida y…-

-Wow wow…espera un segundo, ¿Vivian ustedes dos solos?-

-Claro, teníamos todas las posibilidades de hacerlo.-

Aquella charla se había vuelto más privada entre ambos hermanos, los demás seguían hablando del futuro, pero cada quien con su tema. Casi en susurros los Hamadas continuaron.

-No me digas que tu ya no…que tu…-

-¿Qué yo no que?- Tadashi se acercó más a su hermano y casi en su oído le dijo.

-Que tu ya no eres virge…-

-Hey. – casi grito Hiro alejándose de su hermano. – No tengo porque responder a eso…- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Ay Dios, no puede ser… ¿Qué harían mamá y papá? -

-Oye, cálmate, eso paso cuando fui adulto, además estábamos por casarnos…Tadashi, en tu ausencia yo crecí, tuve que aprender cosas por mí mismo, cometí errores y aprendí a solucionarlos, me pasaron cosas fantásticas y participe en aventuras que jamás imagines, y en cada una deseaba que tu estuvieras ahí, no sabes la falta que me hiciste, tal vez ya no sea un niño, pero siempre seré tu hermanito. –

Tadashi se conmovió por aquellas palabras, a pesar del tiempo su hermano seguía siendo el mismo.

-Bien…¿no me ocultas nada más?, bebías... fumabas. – Hiro lo golpeo gentilmente en el hombro para que parara de hablar. – oye, ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que eres un niño?-

-Tadashi, físicamente soy un niño…no tengo de otra. –

-Eres un pésimo actor, nadie te va a creer. – dijo en forma de burla. La tía Cass llego con el desayuno del menor y este con cara tristona y voz lastimera le menciono.

-Tía Cass, Tadashi me está molestando. –

-¡Tadashi!...tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. –

-Pero yo…es que él, pero yo no le hice nada. – Cass hizo un movimiento con las manos haciéndole saber a su sobrino que lo estaría vigilando mientras que seguía mecereando. – Perfecto. -dijo con hartazgo.

-¿Quién dices que no es buen actor?-

-Bien, ganaste…pero descuida, te ayudaremos, ¿no es así amigos? –

-Claro- dijeron todos en coro.

-¿Ayudarme…en qué?- pregunto intrigado.

-Bueno amiguito, tú hablas un poco raro. – le contesto Wasabi. – Confundes incluso a Fred. –

-Si, eso de hablar en presente-futuro o futuro-pasado o pasado-presente nos confunde. – dijo Fred tratando de entender a sí mismo.

-Descuida Hiro, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte. – menciono con cariño la rubia.

-Sí, ayudarte a que no termines en un manicomio. –dijo en tono de broma Gogo.

Por fin el profesor Callahan se acercó a mesa y dándole un sobre a Hiro le comunico.

-Felicidades joven Hiro, es oficialmente un estudiante del I.T.S.F.-

-¿Qué soy un qué? – respondió impactado el menor.

-Un estudiante, como lo prometí, ya está matriculado, debe de presentarse a clases mañana y escoger su horario y asignación. –

-No, no no no…y nuevamente no, me gradué de la escuela a los 18, no pasare por eso de nuevo. –

-Joven Hiro, a no ser que pueda ir al futuro y volver con su título profesional le recomiendo que se prepare para mañana, chicos…los veré en clases. – el profesor se despidió y salió por la puerta reluciente de alegría.

-Acabado…estoy acabado. – dijo Hiro dramáticamente mientras azotaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Creímos que si querías entrar, no parabas de hablar de la escuela con nosotros. – menciono Wasabi.

-Estaba fingiendo, nadie en su sano juicio regresaría al pasado para pasar por la escuela de nuevo. -

-Tal vez esto te anime. – Tadashi le entrego otro sobre, Hiro lo abrió y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le respondió.

-¿De verdad vas a quedarte?-

-Así es hermanito, no te dejare toda la escuela para ti solo, además tengo una linda novia a la que extrañaría mucho si me voy. – Honey se ruborizo ante aquellas palabras, pero a su vez pregunto intrigada.

-¿Te ibas a ir?-

-Eso ya no importa, oye…yo también te tengo un regalo. – Hiro le dio una de las libretas que tenía, el mayor de los Hamadas la abrió y ahí estaba el diario con las reglas de los hermanos totalmente intacto.

-¿Enserio creíste que lo quemaría?-

-Perdón, necesito creer más en ti, ¿Hermanos? – dijo Tadashi mientras sostenía su puño en el aire.

-Hermanos. – contesto Hiro quien choco su puño, pero en vez de hacer el sonido de una explosión como Tadashi dijo un "bala la la la", todos lo vieron extrañado. – Ups, lo siento…es que con Baymax lo hacia así. –

-Pasaste mucho tiempo con el ¿no es cierto? -

-Tu invento es increíble, si no fuera por él nada hubiera mejorado, me atrevo a decir que hubiera muerto de tristeza, pero no solo fue él, Honey fue muy tierna conmigo, me alegraba el día con su música y gritos, Wasabi me enseñó a defenderme y a llevar una vida más ordenada, Fred me hacia reír todos los días con sus locuras y Gogo…bueno, ella siempre estuvo ahí. – aquellas palabras conmovieron a todos, pero Honey parecía contener un grito que termino siendo algo más como un aullido de emoción contenida.

-Ya sé quién es la chica…la estoy viendo justo ahora. –

-¿Qué chica?...¿La que fue prometida de Hiro?- dijo Tadashi mientras todos volteaban a la mesa a espaldas de Gogo, que era donde parecía estar mirando, en ella una pequeña niña, más o menos de la misma edad de Hiro comía un helado acompañada de su madre.

-No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes, si era tan obvio. –

-Pues es una linda niña.- opino Wasabi.

-La niña no, es otra persona…- dijo tratando de señalar con los ojos, pero nadie le entendía.

-Vamos Honey, no te esfuerces. – le sugirió el menor.

-Bueno, será nuestro secreto entre otouto y anesan. – (hermano y hermana) Honey lo abrazo con fuerza, pero en ese mismo momento alguien jalo su silla y termino separándolos, Tadahi atrajo a su hermano hacia él.

-Creo que no los debo de dejar juntos por largos ratos. –

-No te pongas celoso, no estaré haciendo mal tercio, te lo aseguro, quiero sobrinos lo antes posible y sé que eso requiere de tiempo. – La pareja se puso roja a más no poder, y las risas de los demás no ayudaban en mucho, cuando recobro un poco la compostura le reprendió.

-No digas cosas tan embarazosas. –

-¿Quieres oír algo vergonzoso? Pregúntale a Baymax sobre la pubertad, no sabe diferenciar cuando es un tema privado o público. –

-Suena a que te avergonzó en más de una ocasión. –

-Ni te imaginas. -

-Oigan, ahora que somos súper héroes ¿cuál será nuestro siguiente paso?- cuestiono Fred.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. – Hiro abrió su libreta. – De alguna forma me di cuenta que estaban haciendo lo mismo que hicimos nosotros en aquel entonces, así que me di a la tarea de rediseñar sus trajes a como recuerdo que lo hice. – todos vieron los diseños mejorados de sus trajes, Wasabi estaba impaciente por hacer esas mejoras a sus laser, Honey de verdad deseaba tener esa bolsa, Gogo no podía creer que sus discos por fin tendrían la velocidad que buscaba, Fred se moría de ganas por tener ese traje nuevo de monstruo, en cuanto a Tadashi, estaba impresionado de que su proyecto volara, incluso su hermano le había diseñado un traje a él que podía dar ataques con descargas eléctricas, pero no había nada referente a Hiro.

-¿Tú no piensas participar?- pregunto su hermano.

-Claro, solo que me daré un descanso de ser un héroe, pero no se preocupen, ahora tengo los microbot y una patineta voladora, si me necesitan ahí estaré. –

Todos posaron su vista en los proyectos del menor, salvo Fred que parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Oye, tengo una duda. –

-¿Qué pasa Fred?- pregunto Hiro.

-Si todo estaba planeado, ¿Por qué Callahan trato de matarnos? -

-No trataba de matarlos, solo quería secuestrarlos hasta que Abigail estuviera a salvo. –

-Oh vaya, me siento mejor. – dijo sarcástico Tadashi. – espera un momento…¿Tú lo sabias? –

-Si, traté de distraerte para que no siguieras investigando, por eso fui a casa de Fred. –

-Me debes muchas explicaciones. –

-Y claro que te las daré…pero ahora déjame desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre. –

Aquel día transcurrió como cualquier otro, ese sería el inicio de muchas más aventuras para el nuevo equipo de súper héroes.

¿Fin?

Hola, este medio abierto lo sé, y es que pienso escribir pequeños one-shot que se basaran en este fanfiction, así que en si ya no hay muchos que contar sobre esta introducción, las demás cosas pendientes se resolverán, pero bueno, no sé si uno o dos o más, a su vez que necesito escribir las otras historias (shaman King, monster allergy y yu-gi-oh…además de una de zootopia) por lo que no tendría fecha para escribir los demás. De verdad me ayudarían si me dicen cuál fue su parte favorita de todos los capítulos para mi reto de comic, solo podre escoger una, por favor…déjenla en los comentarios. Ya voy un poco atrasada en eso…XD, tenia que estar todo esto terminado para el fin de año, pero lo del problema de mi computadora me saco de tiempos, y es que a finales de enero me mudo y saben lo cansado que es, te quita tiempo, fuerzas y creatividad, solo estaré ahí como tres meses si bien me va para luego mudarme de nuevo, si logro juntar el dinero suficiente para entrar a aprender una especialidad para yoga infantil (que de verdad quiero) menos tiempo tendré, además de que voy a clase de música (porque dije "si no es hoy, ¿Cuándo?). Espero que todos hayan tenido un final de año maravilloso y que este 2017 sea mejor que el 2016, de verdad espero que me dejen cual fue su parte favorita…nos vemos pronto.

Si quieren ver mis rarezas de dibujos de Bh6 están en mi Wattpad:

Silencio_shhhh

Donde y quien me diga que escena de todo el fanfic quiere que dibuje…pues ahí iré subiendo el avance, rallones, bocetos, dibujo a lápiz…etc hasta el proyecto terminado, por cierto, y vuelvo a repetir, no he dejado de escribir esta historia, solo que lo que sigue no tiene ya que ver con estos sucesos y no quiero enlistarlo en el mismo lugar, tendrá un seguimiento, hasta el momento pienso en tres one-shot de puro Hirogo (uno de ellos lemmon) y siete historias cortas sobre la situación sentimental de los grandes héroes; basados claro en este fanfic, espero seguir viéndolos, si ven que no subo de BH6 no desesperen, en especial por que dos de los nuevo proyectos (setoXkisara) y (shaman king) son respectivamente uno terror y el otro comedia, soy bastante lenta escribiendo esos dos temas, pero para eso se practica, bien…ya escribí de nuevo demasiado…hasta luego.


	10. Gracias por leerme

Edith

Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi reto de este año, pienso en hacer un libro de mis ilustraciones más "pasables" y quiero agregar este mini comic, por si quieres ver como va el proceso de todo ello te invito a seguirme en mi Wattpad donde se verán los borradores hasta ya casi el proceso final (búscame como Silencio_shhhh o en mi pagina de Facebook le hare promoción "el silencio que se escucha con el corazón") como fuiste la única que respondió mi pregunta, será la escena de Tadashi diciéndole a Hiro que es un mal actor…si vez los dibujos raros que hago no te preocupes, asi no va a quedar XD…casi todos los dibujos que hago son para soltar la mano, ejercicios en realidad, mi hermana dice que ya me ponga a dibujar enserio, y es por eso que escogí este reto, pero cuando lo hago así me tardo bastante, asi que no desesperen, y en cuanto a la historia, ya tengo escritos varios one-shot que continúan a este, pero estoy castigada (si, me auto castigo) por no haber terminados los otros que ya había empezado. Muy pronto publicare más de BH6 y en especial del Hirogo.

Bye.


End file.
